Smile
by Fearlessheart17
Summary: Sophie and Michael have been just friends for years, but when Sophie's fiance dies in a car accident she seeks comfort in Michael. They fall in love and have a happy life together. Now Sophie must cope with the death of Michael. Michael Jackson/OC
1. Prolougue

**Author's Note: Hey!!! This my new story!!! I just got really frustrated, I was typing the rest of the next chapter to We Are The World and I did something on my laptop to push a back button and it deleted what I spent 45 minutes typing. So, I just gave up and and wanted to add this new story.**

* * *

**Smile**

**Prologue**

_Exceprt from Smile by Michael Jackson_

_Smile, though your heart is aching  
Smile, even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky  
You'll get by..._

_If you smile  
With your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just..._

Sophie Stallone laid out pictures across the king size bed in a big empty room that used to be full of life.

Her pictures captured the best and not so good moments in her life, most of them with her "soul mate" as he called her.

They weren't supposed to get married, they weren't supposed to have a baby boy that resembled him so much.

She guessed it all happened for a reason, she guessed everything happened for a reason, but some things she couldn't explain, some things she thought were unfair.

He wasn't supposed to die. He wasnt supposed to leave his three children orphaned, and he defenitley wasn't supposed leave her.

She looked down at a picture of when they first met at an "amusement park" in which he told her it was called "Fantasy land" but she later knew it as Neverland and her backyard.

A single tear dropped down on the picture, she wiped it away quickly hoping not to ruin the picture.

She stuck by his side through his ups and downs like he did with her. In 2005, when he decided to move out of Neverland to leave the ghosts of wrong accusations that haunted him, she moved out with him. Later, she convinced him to move back in and forget the past and keep moving forward.

She met him when she was 7 on the set of Moonwalker as she played her first acting role as, Katie-the damsel in distress, as her idol would save her from Mr. Big.

He was happy then, but over the next few years as she befriended him, his happiness slowly began to fade away. Others couldn't see the pain in his eyes, because he put on a happy face to play with her and Macaulay at Neverland, but she could see it.

When she was 18 she left Los Angeles to attend theater school in New York, she met a guy her age there and got engaged to him.

Destiny must've not wanted her and this guy to be together for he was taken from her in a tragedy and she found comfort in an old friend, falling for him as he slowly fell for her.

She got out of the bed and walked up to the loft in the master bedroom, she entered the closet, and entered the code for his secret closet.

She grabbed his old coat which still smelled like his sweet scent.

She grabbed one of his prized fedora hats and rested it upon her hair.

Finally, she put on his black aviator sunglasses which he had worn so much.

She walked downstairs, luckily the kids were at their Grandmothers house.

She walked out of the huge place she learned to call home and got in a shiny black limo.

The limo departed the gates of Neverland Valley Ranch and drove to Forest Lawn Cemetery.

She walked through the gates and to her husband's grave.

A breeze danced around her and leaves crunched beneath her feet, it was usually cold for a September evening in Los Angeles.

She sat down leaning against the tombstone and began reading one of his favorite books.

When she did this once a week she felt at peace and felt as if he was sitting next to her like those days in the summer at Neverland when the kids were away.

Tears streaked down her face and kept gathering in her eyes until she couldn't even read anymore.

He was gone and she was alone.......

* * *

**Author's Note: Please Review!!!**


	2. Moonwalker

**Author's Note: Hey!! Sorry its took me so long to update I had a really busy week and weekend. luckily we are out of school because of snow.**

* * *

**Smile**

**Chapter 1: Moonwalker**

**1988**

Seven year old Sophie Stallone walked down the hallway of her first day on set of her first movie.

"Come on, dad!!" She screamed dragging her dad, Sylvester, to a door on the left side of the narrow hallway.

"Hey, Sly," a producer said as he walked by.

Sophie looked up at the white door, a gold star was plastered on the door, it read: Sophie Stallone "Katie"

She turned the shiny knob and looked around in amazement, it was so big and already she felt like a movie star.

She dragged her father in the room with her and explored.

Her father spoke in his deep voice she had heard in his many action movies, "Sophie, I have to go, but thanks for showing me your dressing room, Bye sweetie."

Her dad leaned down and kissed her, "Bye daddy," she said as he walked out the door.

Once he was gone she opened huge sliding doors to reveal a humongous closet with her characters' wardrobe.

She opened her door and peered out into the hallway, looking both ways as if she was crossing a busy street.

A tall man in a suit and a fedora walked by, she knew it was him, and she knew she was bound to meet him sooner or later. After all, this was his movie.

She quietly walked out of her dressing room and followed him dodging behind various carts and trashcans so he wouldn't see her.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she kept following him through the different sets of the movie.

She looked around in aw as they passed cameras and high tech movie equitment.

She was so distrated that she didn't notice that he had stopped and she ran right into him.

He turned around quickly, "Hello."

She looked up at him with her mouth wide open.

"I'm Michael, you must be playing Katie," he said in his soft spoken, high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, I'm Sophie," she said out streching her hand towards him.

"Nice to meet you, I don't do handshakes," he said smiling, his white teeth blinding her.

Sophie put down her hand in disappointment.

"But I do hugs," he said wrapping his arms around her and laughing.

He pulled away and the sweet scent of him lingered around her, she forced a grin.

"Your a little shy aren't you, its okay I am too," he said.

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Jackson," she said using her polite voice.

He laughed out loud, "Please," he said giggling,"call me Michael."

She took a good at him, he looked so clean cut, and cool.

"Okay, Michael," she said.

"Hey do you like super soakers?" Michael asked her smiling again.

"Sure," she said.

"Well come on," Michael took off and she followed, this time trying to keep up with him.

Within in two hours Michael and Sophie were the best of friends.

They along with the other cast members, Zach and Ty, were all sad when it came down to the final day of shooting.

"Hey, you guys have to come to the cast party at my house," Michael said as they walked back to their dressing rooms for the last time.

Michael was planning on having the cast party at Never land Ranch, which he had invited them there two days after he met Sophie.

He told them it was an amusement park called Fantasy Land, but since then they had found out that it was his home.

"We would love to," Sophie said taking Michael's hand.

**1990 **

"Remember, Sophie has to take her heart medicine because she was premature and she likes to sleep with this suffed animal," Sophie's new step mom said as she handed Michael a stuffed giraffe.

"I understand, we'll have a great time," Michael said back to her.

"Bye, soph, have a good time," her step mom said hugging her.

"Bye, Jennifer," Sophie said pulling away.

As Michael was talking to Jennifer, ten year old Sophie ran across the yard to Macaulay.

"Hey, Sophie," he said hugging her.

"Hi, Mac," she said back.

Michael walked over as Jennifer left and smiled, "Were gonna have the best time! Were gonna swim, play, ride rides, and you guys are gonna lose in super soakers."

"No way Michael, your gonna lose for once," Sophie said playfully smaking him in the arm.

"We'll see about that, " Michael said as they walked through the back doors of Michael's huge house.

Michael put Sophie's things by the stairs and Mac and Sophie followed him into the kitchen.

"So, what do you guys want for lunch. Janet and my cousins will be here soon," Michael said.

"Kids Cuisine!!" Sophie and Mac shouted at the same time.

"Kids cuisine it is," Michael said starting to fix them one by one in the microwave.

They sat at the huge table and had lunch together, later they were accompanied by Janet and some of Michael's cousins in a huge super soaker fight.

"Your gonna lose Michael," Mac shouted as he threw a water balloon.

"Yeah right, I'm the Michael Jordan of water balloon fights," Michael screamed missing Mac's water balloon.

They finished off the rest of the water balloons and went to the pool.

"Mike, go up and dance on the diving board, were gonna film you," Sophie and Mac told Michael.

So Michael, in his red button up shirt, black pants, and a black fedora, climbed the ladder and began doing a silly dance.

Sophie laughed as Mac climbed the ladder and carefully pushed Michael off the diving board.

"Ahhh!!!" Michael screamed until he hit the water.

"I'll kill you Mac, I'll kill you! Mac, I'm going to annihilate you!" Michael screamed as he swam to the edge of the pool and got out.

Once out of the pool Michael wrapped a white robe around himself.

Sophie snuck up behind him and pushed him back in the pool.

A few minutes later they all went inside, the kids and Janet all played cards while Michael got in the shower and got different clothes on.

Michael suggested that they all go ride rides and jump on the trampoline. After an hour of doing that all the kids ran and jumped in the pool with their clothes on.

They all went over to Michael who was standing talking to Janet, they got behind him and started to push him closer to the pool.

"Stop! I'm a nice person!! I just took a shower, and I washed my hair firmly!!" Michael screamed as they pushed him closer to the water laughing.

Finally, Michael just jumped in and hopped right back out and stripped his shirt off and began running for the trees.

"Michael, come back," Sophie screamed laughing.

She never wanted this kind of fun to end, but in the back of her mind she sensed it would.

* * *

**Author's Note: How did you guys like the first chapter? I used the last part from the home movies and added a few things. I would greatly appreciate some feedback, thanks for the reviews thus far.**


	3. Broken

**Author's Note: Finally, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Smile**

**Chapter 2: Broken**

**1993**

A red SUV pulled into the gates of Neverland and Sophie looked over at her step mom.

"I'll be right back," Sophie said starting to open the door.

"We cant stay for long, Sophie," her step mom said.

Sophie hopped out of the car and ran up to the doors of the huge house.

Once inside 12-year old Sophie climbed the stairs and entered the dark master bedroom.

He was sitting by the window that over looked the African animals, a tiny light shone through on him.

Sophie heard sniffling as she approached him.

She softly put her hand on his shoulder, he flinched but did not turn around.

"Michael, are you okay," she said concerned for her friend.

He did not answer, he just kept sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Sophie tapped on his shoulder.

He turned around to face her, the light shone off his tear stained cheeks.

"You wouldn't understand, your too young," he whispered turning back around.

"You can tell me, even if I don't understand," she said moving in front of him.

He put his hands on Sophie's shoulders, "People are accusing me of something I would never do, their telling lies about me."

His voice breaking along with his heart as he prepared to tell his friend the worst of the news.

He took a deep, ragged breath, "I wont be able to see you for a while, Soph."

Tears streamed down his face once more.

"I understand, its okay," she hugged him, "I colored you a picture."

She handed Michael the picture and heard a car horn from outside.

"I have to go, Jennifer is waiting for me," She said stepping away.

"Goodbye, Sophie," Michael said.

"Its not bye forever," Sophie said as she left the room.

Michael looked down at the picture in his hands, it said,"Michael + Sophie forever. Best Friends," at the top.

He was in his red button up shirt, black pants, and a black fedora throwing a water balloon at Sophie, who had her stuffed giraffe in her hand.

He smiled as he looked over the picture, then he turned it over and cried looking through the fogged glass at the giraffes below.

**1995**

"One more time, from the beginning," he said as the beginning of Smile started playing again.

He drove home quietly after recording his latest album, he pulled in the gates of Neverland and saw cars parked in the drive.

He walked in the dark house and flipped the switch on, out of nowhere a teenage girl raced up and hugged him.

"Michael! I've missed you so much," the girl said clinging to him.

He pulled her away keeping his hands on her shoulders, his eyes widened, "Sophie."

His voice was astonished at the teenager standing in front of him, "You look so grow up, how old are you?"

"Fourteen," she said smiling.

"Sophie!" He yelled and hugged her picking her up and swinging her in a complete circle.

She landed on the ground laughing.

Macaulay emerged from the dark kitchen with his hand behind his back.

"Mac!" Michael yelled and went to hug the 15 year old.

Mac put his other hand out, "No hugs."

Michael put his arms down, disappointed.

"War!" Mac yelled as he pulled a Super Soaker from behind his back.

"No!" Michael yelled and ran outside to get his Super Soaker.

The trio was back together and nothing was going to tear them apart.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry! kind of a short chapter, I'm trying to get to the good part! Please review! and THANK YOU to those who have reviewed I really appreciate it!!!!!**


	4. Please take the stand

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Thank You for all the wonderful reviews! I've never had this much positive feedback and reviews for any of my stories ever! So, once again thank you very much!!! See how it makes someone smile if you just take time to write a sentence or two!! I cannot say thank you enough!**

* * *

**_Smile_**

**_Chapter 3: Please take the stand_**

**2010**

Sophie walked into the courtroom facing the very man she claimed killed her husband.

Michael's family was there and her attorney, Mr. Lawson, was sitting at the table to the right of the judge's stand.

"Sophie, you made it," her attorney said shaking her hand as she sat down.

Minutes, hours passed by, as well as the witnesses and people close to Michael, it was now Sophie's turn to explain what she saw.

"Sophie Stallone, please take the stand," the judge declared over the courtroom.

Sophie nervously stood up, got sworn in, and took her seat on the witness stand.

"Now it is my understanding that you were secretly married to Michael, is that correct?" The judge asked looking at her paperwork.

Sophie took a deep breath to reveal a secret they never wanted any one to know, "Yes, Your Honor."

"Okay, please explain the events to us of the morning and afternoon of June 25, 2009," the judge said.

Sophie took another deep, ragged breath, "Well, your honor, I'm not sure what time I woke up, but I think it was close to noon. You see Michael was planning the comeback concert in London, so we were at rehearsal until two in the morning most nights. When I woke up I thought it was odd that Michael was still in bed because he usually got up earlier than me, I also found it usual that Dr. Murray and his assistant were standing over him whispering, I still don't know what they were saying. I asked them what they were doing in our room and they didn't reply. I looked at Michael and realized he wasn't breathing. I quickly sat up and shook Michael screaming for him to wake up, he didn't. I kissed him and shook him an he still didn't wake. I got out of bed and started hitting and yelling at Dr. Murray that he killed him. We fought all the way into the hallway, he was about to fall down the stairs when his assistant pulled me away. I screamed that I was going to call 911 and they told me not to, that they had everything under control. I ran into our room and got my cell phone and called 911, I said a few things and his assistant took my phone away and calmly talked to the operator. When the ambulance came, Michael's manager was already there. Michael was loaded into the ambulance and I wanted to ride with him so bad, but his Manager said that it wouldn't Wise since the paparazzi were outside the gate. When we got to the hospital Michael went into a coma and I sat by his side the whole time."

She stopped to upset to go on.

"Mrs. Stallone if you don't mind please continue," the judge said looking at her.

"He woke up for about a minute and told me that loved me more than anything in his life, he wanted me to tell the kids that he loved them dearly, and lastly that his death wasn't some accidental thing, and that is why I'm here today. I want to bring Michael the justice he deserves," Sophie finished, surprised that she wasn't crying.

"Could you please tell the court what happedned after he spoke," the judge said.

"I kissed him and he closed his eyes and a few moments later he flat lined, the doctors said they couldn't try to revive him anymore," her voice was shaky and the tears were welling up in her eyes and she couldn't hardly see.

But to her surprise no tears fell.

"Your Honor, my client would like to say something to the court on behalf on Mrs. Stallone's situation," Dr. Murray's attorney called out.

"Proceed," the judge said.

Dr. Murray stood and looked Sophie straight in the eyes but talked to the judge, "Your Honor, the witness was in the room with Mr. Jackson all night, wouldn't it be logical if she was the one being charged not me, and is it possible for any one to know what went on in that room besides her and Mr. Jackson."

Sophie's attorney stood quickly, "I object!!"

The Judge banged her gavel once, "Overruled!"

Sophie had tears falling down her cheeks one by one, the anger was welling up inside her, and finally she stood up, "YOU THINK I KILLED MY HUSBAND! YOUR THE MURDERER NOT ME! DON'T TRY TO TURN THIS AROUND ON ME JUST TO SAVE YOURSELF! I LOVED HIM!"

Throughout Sophie's explosion the judge was yelling, "Mrs. Stallone!"

Evey one in the court rooms jaw were dropped as Sophie walked up to Dr. Murray and brought her voice down to an angry whisper, "I loved him. You took him away from me. And I hope you think about his three kids without a father every second, and I hope your heart breaks with guilt and pain every second."

She stormed out of the courtroom and her attorney followed her out.

Her attorney stepped into the hallway and saw Sophie sitting on a bench crying.

"How are you?" He said standing closer to the bench.

She stood quickly, "I- I feel lightheaded."

Her eyes rolled back in her head and her attorney caught as sh fainted so she wouldn't hit the ground.

She remembered one of the times Michael saved her from misery in her unconsciousness.

**1997**

Mac's jeep overlooked Hollywood Hills, rolling green, with the spring sun beating down.

Sophie had her head resting on the window with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Sophie, I really love her, were getting married," Seventeen year old Macaulay Culkin spoke to his girlfriend of two years, his best friend of seven.

"You were cheating on me, I loved you," Sophie said facing him.

"I have to do this, I want to marry this girl," Mac said.

Already at sixteen, Sophie's first love was also her first broken heart.

She took a short quick breath with a long ragged exhale, "You do realize your ruining not only our love, but our friendship as well."

Mac didn't say anything he just started driving back to Sophie's house to drop her off.

"I want to go to Michael's house," she said looking out the window.

Mac took and other road and soon pulled into the gates of Neverland.

She grabbed her purse and got out.

"It's over, Sophie," Mac said looking at her for the first time of the day.

Sophie let her anger get the best of her, "AND SO IS OUR FRIENDSHIP! I HATE YOU! I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN MACAULAY CULKIN!"

She slammed the jeep door and ran in the front door, crying.

Michael was in the family room and stood up at the sight of Sophie's red, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Is everything okay," Michael asked stepping closer to Sophie.

"Mac broke up with me to go marry some girl," Sophie said through her tears.

Michael brought Sophie to him and they stood there and hugged while Sophie cried for who knows how long.

Finally Michael spoke, "Sophie, how would you like to be my opening act on the history tour."

She looked up at him and smiled, "yes."

**2010**

Sophie's eyes fluttered open to see her attorney and Janet Jackson standing over her.

"Sophie, you had me so worried," Janet said handing Sophie and cup of water and feeling her forehead.

"Thank you, Janet," Sophie said quietly.

"Anything for my little sister," Janet said smiling.

Sophie sat up slowly, "I want to help Michael, he sacrificed everything for me, and now its time I do the same."

Her attorney and Janet smiled.

Sophie knew in her heart that the love of her life would still be here if it wasn't for the man standing in that courtroom, behind those doors.

* * *

**Author's Note: There was the chapter, keep on making me happy by reviewing!**


	5. Forever

**Author's Note: WOW!!! I haven't updated this in a long time, but the school musical was consuming my life but now I can update. This is probably one of my favorite stories I've ever done and its getting to the good part.**

* * *

**Smile**

**Chapter 4:Forever**

**1998**

"Have fun at college, I'll miss you," Michael hugged a seventeen year old Sophie.

Sophie had finished her high school a year early and was now being accepted into Julliard in New York City.

She planned to major in Dance and preforming arts.

"I will, and I'll miss you too", Sophie said pulling away from Michael's embrace.

Sophie had been on tour with Michael and her first album, "Identified," had done very well, and since then she had moved on from Macaulay and remained single.

She grabbed two suitcases by the handles and took them to Michael's limo, he helped get the others, and they hugged one more time before she climbed in.

"Promise you'll call and update me," Michael said flashing his white teeth.

"I will, I promise," she said as she shut the door, and a few moments later rolled down the window.

The limo started to drive forward as she flashed a smile and waved.

Her brown curly hair whipped around her face and the sun made her squint her eyes.

She gave one final wave as the limo pulled out of the gates of Neverland and headed to the airport.

**November 2000**

Sophie proceeded to call her best friend for the first time in three weeks.

For the last two years at Julliard she had called Michael at least once every week, but now she was slacking.

Ever since her boyfriend, Jake, she met last year told her that he loved her.

She loved him too, deeply loved him.

She loved the way his short dirty blonde hair never budged and how his dimples showed on his cheeks every time he flashed his big, white smile.

She loved how he bet her in volleyball everytime they would play it at the local country club and how he would write poetry, and sing, and play piano.

She loved everything about him and he loved everything about her.

Jake was two years older than her, he was 21 and about to graduate from Julliard.

Last night he took her out to dinner and got down on one knee and proposed to her with the prettiest ring she'd ever laid eyes on.

There was no doubt that it costed him a fortune and she had said yes right away.

Now she sat her in her penthouse flat wondering how to explain why she hadn't called Michael in three weeks.

She stared at her ring and thought about the reasons why she hadn't told Michael about Jake.

She picked up her phone and dialed that familiar number.

It rang a few times before a sweet voice sounded, "Hello."

"Hi is this Michael?" Sophie asked the person on the other line.

"No this is Prince," he said.

"Oh, this is Sophie. Do you remember me?" Sophie asked Prince who was breathing heavily on the other line.

"No," he said softly.

"Well, you were one the last time I saw you," Sophie said smiling.

"I'm three now," he said with a little giggle on the other line.

"Wow, your getting big. Can I speak with your daddy now?" Sophie asked him.

Prince breath heavy into the receiver," Sure, let me go get him."

As she heard prince put the phone down she wished she could have children of her own.

Since she had been born so prematurely, the doctors were weary about her bearing children and told her not to even try.

She waited a few minutes and then that voice sounded excitedly on the other line,"Sophie!"

Michael's yell left her startled, "Alright, I'm deaf now."

Michael giggled, "How are you? What have you been up to?"

"Listen, Mike, I've been hiding something from you and I feel bad about it. I've been dating this guy named Jake for about a year and half and we really love each other. Well, these past three weeks we've been hanging out alot and last night he proposed to me," Sophie said nervously into the receiver.

"That's great Sophie! So, are you coming down for thanksgiving?" Michael asked her innocently.

"Yeah were having it at my dad's house and I'll definitely come to visit you if everything works out. I might not even get to come, it depends on if my teachers and Jake's teachers let us get off since were both graduating Julliard in May," Sophie explained.

"That's really great that your-, Paris get out of that, ugh! Listen, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later, alright," he finished frustrated.

"Okay , Michael, bye," Sophie said quietly.

She heard Michael yell Paris's name one more time before he hung up.

She pushed the"End Call" button and dropped her phone on her bed.

She did the right thing telling Michael about Jake and he was happy for her.

She also knew that she just lied to Michael, she knew she wasn't going to get off her classes for Thanksgiving, her teachers were to tough.

She lifted her left hand and stared at her new engagement ring, she loved Jake and knew they were meant for each other but at the same time a strange eerie felling popped in the back of her head.

**A few weeks later, 2000**

She was right, her teachers didn't let her off for Thanksgiving but she sent her love back home.

Now she walked slowly on the the beach, her arms wrapped around her, and her light sweater keeping warm from the night time breeze.

The stars shone bright in tonight's clear skies and the dark tide almost reached her converse shoes.

Jake walked slowly beside her humming softly.

He stopped and instinctively she stopped to, he motioned for her to sit down with him on the sand.

He put his arm around her and drew her close to him as he spoke, "I wrote you poem."

"Oh yeah, let's hear it," she said smiling up at him.

He recited it by heart as looked out to the endless sea, "I promise you ,I'm always there. When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair . And I'll carry you, When you need a friend. You'll find my footprints in the sand."

A single tear rolled down Sophie's cheek, "Its beautiful."

"Its not finished. I just wanted you to know we'd be together forever," he said leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Forever," she agreed and yet that strange eerie crept back in her body.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks guys and gals for reading! Now please go review!!! I cant wait for you guys to read the next chapter when Sophie and Michael finally hook up!! Yeah!!! Then all the real drama will start!**


	6. New Found Love

**Author's Note: Finally I'm updating this story that I love so much!!! I really hope you guys love it too!!! And the moment we've all been waiting for, the next chapter.**

* * *

**Smile**

**Chapter 5: New Found Love **

**May 2001**

Sophie awaited in line in her cap and gown awaiting her diploma from Julliard, the slight breeze outside blew past her and the sun burned her eyes.

Her fiance stood behind her smiling, she loved Jake so much and in July they were finally getting married.

She looked out at the audience and saw her mom, Bridgette, here all the way from Stockholm, Sweden.

On the other side of the audience was her dad and step mom with their kids, Scarlet, Seth, and Selena.

"Sophie Stallone," the Dean of the school called her name out and she walked forward. She took the diploma in one hand, shook his hand with the other, and smiled.

She walked off the small stage and took a seat with her graduating class.

"Jake Stevens," the Dean called Jake forward and Sophie gave him a big smile as he received his diploma. He came and took a seat next to her and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

They sat through the last of the names and the graduating class and threw their caps up in the air when it was over.

"Sophie!!" Her mom ran over to her and gave her a huge hug.

Her dad then came over and proceeded in giving her a hug, "I'm so proud of you Sophie."

"Thanks dad, It means a lot that you care," she said smiling.

"I wouldn't miss my daughter graduating college for the world. Hey, your already smarter than me. Come on, let's go out and eat," her dad said hugging her again.

**************

She stood in the airport clinging onto Jake.

"I don't want you to go," Jake said kissing her.

"I have to go visit my family and Michael, I'll be back soon enough," Sophie said pulling away and grabbing her carry on and her purse.

"Flight 342 to Los Angeles now boarding," a lady said over the intercom.

"I'll see you in a few weeks. I'll call you, okay?" Sophie said to Jake.

"Bye, I love you," he said flashing that handsome smile at her.

"I love you too, Jake," she said kissing him again and walking away.

She gave one final wave to him and boarded her plane.

**********

When she got to LAX she walked around trying to find her ride.

Finally she saw a big, tall black man in a black suit holding a little piece of construction paper with "Sophie Stallone," written in crayon and little pictures drawn around it.

She went up to him and greeted him and followed him to a black SUV. He opened the back door and she climbed inside.

It took a few moments for the security guard to load her luggage in the trunk, but he climbed in the driver seat and started driving.

"Mr. Jackson's kids colored this for you," he handed Sophie the piece of paper.

"Its beautiful, thanks," she said back to him.

"Don't thank me thank the kids," he said sternly.

They soon pulled up to gates that read, "Never land. The place where dreams come true."

The gates opened and they pulled up the drive to the main house, she saw the grounds, and the amusement park rides in the distance.

"I forgot how big this place was," Sophie said looking at Neverland, a place she hadn't been in nearly four years.

"Mr. Jackson is very excited to see you again," he said opening the door and helping her out of the SUV.

"Thank you," she said standing there and turning around in all directions looking at Never land.

"Your luggage should be in your room soon," he said getting back in the car.

"Thanks," she said waving at him and taking it all in.

She gripped her purse on her shoulder and held onto the picture the kids colored for her, she had never met the kids but had heard Michael talk about them.

She took a deep breath and started to walk towards the front door. She gave a slight knock and the door slung open immediately.

Michael stood there looking at her, two kids ran past him in their pajamas.

"Sophie!!" he yelled throwing his arms around her, "I so glad to see you, Come in."

"I glad to see you too, Michael. I forgot how big this place was," Sophie said stepping inside.

Michael closed the door behind her, "We have so much to catch up on. I want you to meet my kids. Come in the living room."

"Kids come here," Michael said when they sat down on the couch.

"Hi, I love the picture you drew me," she said when the kids came and stood in front of them.

"This is Price and this is Paris. Kids this is my very good friend Sophie," Michael said and the kids smiled and hugged her.

"Daddy can we please go outside and play?" Paris asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, but first you have to go get clothes on and clean up your rooms, and ask Nanny Grace if she'll take you out," Michael said and then giving them each a kiss on cheek.

Michael and Sophie sat there for hours catching and she showed him pictures of Jake.

"He seems like a really nice guy and I can't wait for the wedding," Michael said smiling at her.

"He is, I can't wait for you to meet him," Sophie said.

"Hey come on let's go outside," he said jumping up.

They went outside and rode all the rides and then made their way to the African animals.

They walked to a giraffee, "Here's Billy, Sophie."

Sophie smiled and laughed remembering her stuffed animal giraffe named Billy, "I still have him."

"Really?" Michael said looking at her.

"Yeah, he's in one of my suitcases," she said.

They spent the rest of the day swimming with the kids and just having fun like old times, Sophie even pushed Michael in the pool a couple of times.

**June 2001**

Sophie had been at Never land a few weeks now, and planned to stay a couple more weeks.

She sat on the couch with Michael and his kids watching Peter Pan when her cell phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID, "Sorry I have to take this."

She walked into the kitchen and answered her phone, "Hello, Mrs. Stevens."

"Sophie, I think you better come to New York," Mrs. Stevens said slowly on the other line.

Sophie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "What happened?"

"Jake was driving and was hit head on by a drunk driver, he's in coma right now. The doctor said he doesn't have long," Mrs. Stevens said quietly.

Sophie put her hand over her heart and slowly fell to the floor on her knees, " Thanks for calling, I'll be there in a few hours."

She flipped her phone closed and continued to sit on the ground.

"Sophie, your going back to New York?" Michael's sweet voice sounded from behind her and the tears started coming.

She stood up and faced Michael, "Jake's been in a car accident, the doctor said he doesn't have long."

Michael wrapped his arms around her, "I'll help you pack a few things and call the airport."

"Thank you Michael," she said through heavier tears now.

Soon she was on a plane heading back to New York, when she got to the hospital she ran to Jake's room.

He laid there broken, asleep, he had scars and dried blood on his face, and heavy tears came to her again.

She sat by his side for two days until his organs and heart finally gave out, she learned the drunk driver was killed on impact.

The visitation was two days after he died and the funeral was a day after.

"Sophie, if you need somewhere to stay, our house is always open to you," Mrs. Stevens said to Sophie who was sitting in a pew long after the funeral was over.

She stared at her now bare left hand, she put the engagement ring on top of the coffin, holding together three roses.

"Thanks for the offer, really. But, there's no place for me in New York anymore, I have to go back to California," she said standing up.

She gave Mr. and Mrs. Stevens one final hug and left the church.

When she got back in Los Angeles, it was already dark.

She walked in the front door of Never land to find Michael waiting up for her in the living room.

"Sophie," he said coming up and pulling her into his arms, "You can sleep in my room tonight, if you want."

"Alright," Sophie took his hand and he lead her to his room.

After tucking Sophie into his bed he went to sleep on the couch in his room.

"Michael, where are the kids," Sophie asked.

"Their in Disney World with Grace, they'll be back in a couple days," he said yawning loudly.

"You didn't go with thm?" she said.

"No, I was waiting for you to get home," he said sitting up and looking at her.

"You didn't have to do that," she said smiling slightly.

Michael went over to his bed and sat beside Sophie, putting an arm around her, "I wanted to."

Sophie leaned up and kissed him passionately, he kissed her back.

He pulled pulled away and smiled at her, "Sophie, what are you doing?"

"Michael, I noticed how happy you always are and how you look at me. You can't pretend you don't have feelings for me," she said kissing him again.

"You right Sophie, I love you," Michael said.

"Good because then I won't feel bad about loving you," Sophie said beginning to unbutton his shirt.

When Michael was completely undressed he slid off Sophie's night gown and they lyed together doing something they never imagined doing together.

* * *

**Author's Note: Woo! Steamy!! Hope you guys liked this chapter, now please go review.**


	7. Age is just a number

**Author's Note: Hey guys!!!! Here's the next chapter!!! I also would like to thank my awesome reviewers, you know who you are!!! I would like to get to 30 reviews, if you guys could help me, that would be great!!**

**P.S. I forgot to tell you guys that I added some links of what the characters would look similar to in all my fanfics including this one, its on my profile page near the top, so if you don't mind taking a look at it, its for your own benefit.**

* * *

**_Smile_**

**_Chapter 6: Age is just a number_**

**June 2001**

Sophie awoke in Michael's bed buried in all the warm covers, she guessed Michael had placed there for her comfort.

She stretched making almost every bone in her body to pop and relaxed again.

She looked around, not only noticing that she was alone, but there was a white robe on Michael's pillow and note on top of it.

She sat up and noticed Michael's initials on the breast pocket of the white robe.

She picked up the note, it read, 'Good Morning, I know this isn't your robe, but I didn't want to dig through your stuff. Please put on this robe and follow the rose petals for a surprise. I love you. Michael.'

She smiled and only then did she notice the rose petals on the bed leading out the double doors of his room.

She got up quickly and put the soft robe on, she tiptoed across the rose petals in the room and left through the doors.

The rose petals lead her downstairs and outside to a beautiful garden over looking a stream.

Michael was seated at a white table in his silk pajamas reading a newspaper.

The table had beautiful daisies in a vase in the center and a butler came walking up to her and lead her to the table.

She sat and looked around a the beautiful surroundings, Michael put his paper down and stared at her through his glasses.

"Good Morning," he said taking off his glasses and handing them along with the newspaper to the butler.

"Michael, this is absolutely gorgeous. But, you didn't have to do this for me," Sophie said looking in Michael's deep brown eyes.

"I wanted to, besides, its breakfast time anyway," he said as the butler sat down two cups of coffee.

"The food will be ready in a few moments," the butler said.

"Thank you," Sophie said to the butler as he started to walk away.

"I sorry I came on to you like that last night," Sophie said turning back to face Michael.

"It really okay. You know, your right, ever since you came back I've been telling Chris how much I'm beginning to like you, but I thought you were kind of out of my league," Michael said smiling.

Sophie swallowed the coffee she had in her mouth, "Chris?"

"Chris Tucker, he's super funny and he's also one of my best friends," Michael said taking a drink of his coffee.

"Oh," she said looking around mesmerized, again.

"You'll meet him pretty soon, that is if you want to do the short film," Michael said getting her attention.

"What short film?" Sophie knew when Michael said short film he was referring to a music video.

"The 'You Rock My World' short film. Its off my new album coming out this fall. We were gonna film it next month and release it in September, I needed a girl that could dance and I figured I could use you, that is if your up to it," he said.

Sophie smiled, "I'd loved to."

Right then the butler and Michael's cook brought out breakfast and sat it on the table in front of them.

"Enjoy," the butler said setting down two glasses of orange juice.

"Thank you," Sophie said, she bowed down her head and then said a quick prayer to bless the food.

When she looked up Michael was staring at her, "What?"

"Nothing, What were you doing?" Michael asked with his fork in his hand.

"Praying, to bless the food," Sophie said.

"That's right, I forgot you were Catholic," he said taking a bite of the scrambled eggs on his plate.

"Yeah, I always say a prayer before I eat," she said taking a bite of the eggs that matched his.

Michael put his fork down and took of drink his orange juice, "You didn't before college."

"Well, Jake kind of got me in the habit of it," she said noticing a weird hurt flood in her body.

She forgotten that Jake's funeral was yesterday, he was dead, gone, never was she going to see him again.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks and she got hot, really hot.

"Sophie, are you okay?" Michael said running over to her and putting his arms around her, she blacked out.

********

Sophie woke up a day later on the couch with a little blonde headed boy right in her face.

She jumped and he spoke, "Sorry I scared you."

"Its okay Prince," she said sitting up to find Michael sitting in the chair beside the couch.

"Prince go play in your room with Paris," he said quietly looking at the floor.

"Okay daddy. See you later Sophie," he said, Sophie smiled and he left the room and climbed up the stairs.

When she was sure he was gone, she climbed in Michael's lap and kissed him, he remained silent.

"I'm sorry, Sophie. This is wrong," he said still looking at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked confused.

"Us. You loved Jake so much. Sophie," he took a deep breath, "I'm 23 years older than you, it'll look weird, you know."

At Jake's name she flinched, but she understood what Michael was saying.

She was 20 and he was going to be 43 in two months, she thought about it then knew that what Michael was saying was wrong.

"Michael, age doesn't matter, I love you," she said.

"That's it. I feel like you using me as a cover up for your loss," he said still keeping voice low.

"Michael I've always had a crush on you, I mean, who wouldn't. I just know how to use my feelings now and I'm pulling out some hidden feelings I didn't know I had until I came to visit you. Michael, those few weeks when I was first here I was falling for you, but I pushed it away because I was going to marry Jake. Now he's gone I don't have to hide anymore," she realized how awful she sounded saying that about Jake, but it was true.

Michael looked up at her, "Your my best friend, Sophie. I don't want to have that messed up like with you and Mac."

She hadn't thought about Mac in a long time, she had kept her promise to herself and hadn't spoken to Mac since 1997.

"Mac and I, it was just teenage love. I'm adult and your an adult, we know how to control our feelings," Sophie said kissing Michael.

He kissed back and pulled away, "Then what are we waiting for."

He picked Sophie up and headed passed the Nanny, who was coming into the living room.

"Grace, can you watch the kids? We'll be busy, uh, all day," Michael said and I blushed.

Grace came to a realization and before she could wipe the weird look off her face and say okay, Michael had Sophie halfway up the stairs.

He took her into his bedroom and sat her down on the bed, she was laughing hysterically remembering Grace's face.

Michael kissed her and Sophie they were meant to be together.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked the chapter! As I said before, it would be really awesome if I could get to 30 reviews, so please help me out.**

**P.S. Don't forget that links to what the characters look like in my fanfics are near the top of my profile page.**

**Now please go help me get to 30 reviews!!!!!**


	8. Unexpected

**Author's Note: Remember, 30 reviews please!!!**

* * *

**Smile **

**Chapter 7: Unexpected **

**July 2001**

Two blue lines.

Two blue lines that just ruined her life(or so that's what she was thinking at the moment)

Two blue lines that could kill her.

She sat in the bathroom floor with her knees pushed to her chest staring at the white test in her hands.

She was having a baby. Michael's baby!

Two weeks after her thirteenth birthday her mother sat her down and explained that if she ever had children, she most likely would not live through the pregnancy.

You see, Sophie was born almost five months premature, her heart wasn't developed all the way and she had open heart surgery when she was only two months old.

Naturally, the rest of her organs are smaller than an average person and she takes loads of medications to stay alive.

Being pregnant would mean she would have to stop taking the medications or it would endanger the baby.

This scared her, scared her to no end.

The medications that kept her living were to be discontinued so the baby could be healthy.

She threw the test across the bathroom and buried her head in her knees, and cried.

The world she once knew was spinning out of control and she couldn't stop it.

She wanted so much to go back in time and fix the things that weren't meant to be.

For example, Jake's death.

At the thought of Jake she cried even harder, letting the tears make a puddle on the tiled floor.

She wiped her eyes and stood up slowly.

At the sight of her dismantled self in the mirror she slid back down the wall and continued to cry.

She cried for what seemed like an eternity until she heard a faint knock on the door.

She popped her head up and wiped her eyes.

"Hello, Sophie, Can I come in?" A faint soft spoken voice was heard through the doors.

It was Michael, and suddenly she was scared again.

"Sure," She said quietly after she finally found her voice.

Michael walked in slowly, he was wearing black pants, a black and red military type shirt, and his hair was straight and fixed the way Sophie always liked his hair fixed, back in the early 90s.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked at the sight of her tear stained cheeks.

When Sophie didn't answer, Michael slid down to sit beside her, he put his arm around her.

A few moments passed in silence until Michael rested his chin on Sophie's head and spoke again, "You know, I hate to see you sad, it makes me sad. I love Sophie, you can tell me what's bothering you."

Sophie looked down to her feet, up at Michael, and then to the floor beside her, "Michael, I took this test, I, I, it was positive."

Sophie gestured to the pregnancy test on the floor on the other side of the bathroom.

Michael realized the news, "That's great!!"

He saw that Sophie wasn't thrilled by the news, "Michael."

Sophie buried her head in Michael soft black hair which smelled like him, a distinct fragrance that only he had, and a smell she could pick out a mile away.

Michael patted Sophie's back and played with her hair while she cried into his, "Sophie, sweetheart we'll get through this."

"You don't understand, Michael," Sophie stood up and raised her voice, "I could die, I was told when I was 13 never to have a baby. I'm dying because of this. Because of YOU!"

Michael stood as Sophie leaned over the sink breathing heavily.

"Sophie, as soon as we can, we'll go to the doctor and see what they say about this. But, your not dying because of me, your not dying period," Michael said slowly and calmly.

Sophie turned around and ran into Michael's arms, she whispered in his hair, "Michael, you've always been to nice to me. I don't deserve you. I love you so much."

She looked into Michael's eyes and then kissed him passionately.

He pulled away, "Get cleaned up, we have a video to shoot."

**September 9, 2001**

Sophie had just put her clothes on and was turning sideways in front of the mirror looking at the growing bump on her stomach.

The doctor had said the pregnancy was risky, but as long as she stayed healthy and was careful, it would probably be fine.

She knew that her baby had a higher risk for prematurity, but in the back of her mind she knew it wouldn't be to severe.

She hopped down the steps and heard children's cartoons coming from the living room, but she also heard a piano coming from the music hall.

She walked into the music hall and went and sat on Michael's lap, who was seated at the piano.

"I want to play you a new song I wrote for you. I just recorded it for the new album yesterday," Michael said smiling at Sophie.

Sophie got off Michael's lap and sat close beside him on the piano bench, "I want to hear it."

Michael took a deep breath and started singing:

_Your love is magical, that's how I feel _  
_But I have not the words here to explain _  
_Gone is the grace for expressions of passion _  
_But there are worlds and worlds of ways to explain _  
_To tell you how I feel _

He joined in with the piano.

_But I am speechless, speechless _  
_That's how you make me feel _  
_Though I'm with you I am far away and nothing is for real _  
_When I'm with you I am lost for words, I don't know what to say _  
_My head's spinning like a carousel, so silently I pray _  
_Helpless and hopeless, that's how I feel inside _  
_Nothing's real, but all is possible if God is on my side _  
_When I'm with you I am in the light where I cannot be found _  
_It's as though I am standing in the place called Hallowed Ground _  
_Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel _  
_Though I'm with you I am far away and nothing is for real _  
_I'll go anywhere and do anything just to touch your face _  
_There's no mountain high I cannot climb _  
_I'm humbled in your grace _  
_Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel _  
_Though I'm with you I am lost for words and nothing is for real _  
_Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel _  
_Though I'm with you I am far away, and nothing is for real _  
_Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel _  
_Though I'm with you I am lost for words and nothing is for real _  
_Speechless_

He stopped playing the piano and sang again:

_Your love is magical, that's how I feel _  
_But in your presence I am lost for words _  
_Words like, "I love you." _

When he ended the song saying those three words, Sophie's heart melted inside her chest.

Michael got up from the piano bench, came in front of Sophie, and got down on one knee.

"From the day you first came to Never land again in June, I knew I loved you. Sophie Rose Marguerite Nicoletta Neilson Stallone, will you marry me?" Michael said looking into to Sophie's eyes.

A huge smile spread across her face and tears came to surface in her eyes, "Yes!"

She threw her arms around Michael and kissed him a thousand times, they were both crying.

And for the first time in a long time, Sophie was happy.

**September 10, 2001**

Sophie dropped her phone as she was carrying a box of her stuff to her rented moving truck.

The phone shattered when it hit the ground and Sophie let a curse word slip from her mouth.

Sophie had flown back to New York without Michael to move out her stuff out of the penthouse flat she used to stay in to officially move into Neverland.

She put then last box in the rented moving truck and went to go pick up her destroyed phone on the ground.

She got in the truck and stopped by the phone place she got her phone before heading to her hotel.

She dropped the phone off, it would be ready tomorrow, right before she flew back to Los Angeles.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ohhh! Does anyone know what the next day is???!!!! Trouble for Sophie!!!**

**Remember, 30 reviews please!!!!**

**Only four more til thirty, you can do it!!!!**


	9. Scared

**Author's Note: Almost to 30 reviews!!! You guys can do it!!!**

**I want to thank my awesome reviewers, love you guys!!! You know who you are!!!!**

**I'm gonna start putting the characters ages next to the dates like in 'The Time Traverlers' Wife', if you've read it you know what I'm talking about. If you haven't read it you should seriously consider it, I'm reading it right now and am thoroughly enjoying it!!! Very well written!!**

* * *

**_Smile_**

**_Chapter 8: Scared_**

**September 11, 2001 (Sophie is 20)**

Sophie walked into the cell phone store where she dropped of her broken phone yesterday.

"I'm Sophie Stallone, I'm here to pick up my phone," Sophie said to the man behind the counter.

"Of coarse," the man reached under the desk and pulled out her broken phone which wasn't fixed at all, "It is broken beyond fixing, but I was able to get the information card out. If you want to pick out a new phone, it'll be covered on your contract and I'll get all your information transferred in less than five minutes."

"Sure, that's fine," Sophie started browsing around the store and found a sidekick she really liked.

She took it up to the man behind the counter and he got her a brand new one that hadn't been opened.

He plugged the new phone up to a machine and within a second it beeped.

"Okay, your ready to go. Your phone numbers been activated and all your information is on there. Plus, its fully charged. I just need you to pay and small activation and rendering of contract fee," he said handing her the phone.

She handed the man her debit card and heard a loud explosion and various screams from outside.

He handed her her debit card after he charged it and her phone rang, it was Michael.

She answered, "Hello, Michael?"

"Sophie where are you?" Michael's voice sounded frantic on the other line.

"At the phone store in New York. Why?" Sophie asked getting kind of nervous.

There was a pause, "Sophie, are you close to the World Trade Center?"

"I'm a couple blocks down. Is everything okay, Michael?" Sophie asked calm, but nervous.

Michael started yelling, "GET OUT OF THERE SOPHIE. WERE UNDER ATTACK!"

Sophie was dead scared at Michael's scared voice, she looked out the front window of the phone store right when the second plane crashed into the World Trade Center.

"Michael, how do you know about this?" Sophie asked slowly.

"I'm watching it on TV, now please get somewhere safe. I'll stay on the phone with you," Michael said.

Sophie ran out of the store, burnt papers were flying smoothly to the ground, people were running and screaming, firefighters an cops ran past her, and there was a thick cloud of smoke burning her eyes and making it hard to breathe.

Halfway up the street right in front of an ambulance she tripped and struggled for breath.

"Sophie, are you alright! Sophie!" Michael was screaming on the other line.

Sophie blacked out.

Sophie woke up in the hospital three days later, Michael was sitting by her side half asleep.

"Sophie, are you alright?" Michael sweet voice said as he stroked her face with his fingers.

Sophie looked around at the hospital scenery, "What happened? Where am I? How did you get here?"

"Well, you inhaled to much smoke for one thing, your in a hospital, and I drove here," Michael said grinning.

"You drove! All the way from LA," Sophie said shocked.

"Yes, all the airlines are down for weeks, due to the threats made against our country," Michael spoke quietly reliving the fear he felt for Sophie, for their baby.

Sophie then remembered what she was doing when she blacked out, she was running.

She was running to save her life and the baby's life.

The doctor walked in, she was a short woman, but not as short as Sophie.

"If you don't mind were going to take you to get and ultrasound, maybe we can find out the gender of the baby," she said and Michael smiled at Sophie.

A black and white picture popped up on the small screen of a baby, their baby.

"Congratulations," the doctor said, "You're having a little boy!"

Sophie and Micheal smiled at each other and started crying.

Micheal wrapped his arms around Sophie and whispered in her ear, "Your going to be the best mom ever. I love you so much."

**November 14, 2001 (Sophie is 20, Michael is 43)**

Sophie tried not to smutch her make up as she cried, tears of fear.

She was sitting in the downstairs bathroom in her bra and under wear, her beautiful, very expensive, white wedding dress was hanging in front of her.

There was a slight knock on the door and Janet entered.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Janet went over to Sophie and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm scared, it wasn't supposed to happen like this," Sophie said through her sobs.

"Come on, you make Michael soo happy and I know he makes you happy," Janet said, trying to reassure Sophie.

Sophie stood up and took her drss of the hanger. Janet stood up as well and slipped it on careful not to mess up her hair that Rebbie worked so hard on.

Janet was helping Sophie refix her makeup in silent when LaToya popped her head in the door, "Their ready for you Sophie."

Sophie put on her shoes and headed out the door with Janet following her. She went outside on Neverland Ranch to see the lavish wedding.

Her dad took her arm and they started heading towrds Michael who was smilling widely at his soon to be wife.

* * *

**Author's Note: How do you like it?**


	10. New Beginnings

**Author's Note: Thanks to you guys who help me get to 30 reviews! I can't thank you enough! Now let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

**_Smile _**

**_Chapter 9: New Beginnings_**

**November 14, 2001 (Sophie is 20, Michael is 43)**

"Michael Joseph Jackson, Do you take Sophie Rose Stallone to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked cutting down Sophie's name to having one middle name because her full name is too long.

"I do," Michael muttered staring into to Sophie's ocean blue eyes.

The priest turned to Sophie, "Sophie Rose Stallone, do you take Michael Joseph Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Sophie tried to hold back tears, "I do."

Then they exchange rings and the priest got a little louder, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Michael swooped down and kissed Sophie passionately.

The crowd cheered and Sophie heard someone clear their throat.

Michael heard it too and stopped kissing Sophie and looked up.

Jermaine smiled at Sophie and gave Michael a thumbs up.

Michael bent down and picked Sophie up bridal style and carried her in the house for the reception.

At the reception everyone was having a good time and it was after dinner.

"Are you ready to cut the cake," Michael asked Sophie after they went to each table toasting their guests.

"Yeah," Sophie said.

They headed over to a table with a huge cake on it and every one gathered around.

Sophie put her hand on Michael's that was clutching the cake knife, they slid the knife down and put the first slice on a plate.

Sophie took a handful and smeared it all over Michael's face and Michael did the same.

With their mouths full of cake they kissed and everyone cheered again.

After they washed the cake of their faces, Michael's mom, Katherine, and his dad, Joseph, approached them.

"We're so happy for you," Katherine said hugging Michael.

"Thanks Mother, it means a lot. Love you," Michael kissed his mom softly on the cheek.

Joseph's face was a mix of disgust and discomfort, "Well I'm not. The only you married her is because she messed around with you and got pregnant. This little hooker doesn't deserve you, Michael."

Katherine hit Joseph on the chest and Michael immediately stepped up to him, "Joseph. I love her and if you can't accept that then leave and never come back."

"Maybe I will," Joseph stormed out of the room and Katherine followed.

Sophie felt tears come to surface in her eyes and ran to the bathroom, Michael followed.

When Sophie got to the bathroom she slammed the door and sat in the floor and buried her head in her knees and let the tears flow.

Michael knocked softly on the door, "Sophie, sweetheart, can I please come in?"

When there was no answer Michael slowly opened the door to reveal Sophie crying on the ground.

"Sophie, my father is an old meanie. He doesn't think before he speaks. Don't let what he says get to you. Trust me, he's said a lot worst to me," Michael said sitting down beside Sophie and put an arm around her.

Sophie looked up and stopped crying as hard, good thing she was wearing waterproof make up, "He still meant it, and what if he's right."

"Right about what?" Michael said.

"You only married me because I'm carrying your baby," Sophie said, with tears coming faster.

Sophie had looked away from Michael, and he put his fingertips under her chin and moved her face to face his," Sophie I was falling in love with you before you got pregnant, we talked about this remember."

Sophie remembered the time she woke up in Michael's bed and she was led outside to a fancy breakfast in the garden, she stifled a smile.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"And I love you for you, trust me. Do you have any regrets? Do you truly love me?" Michael asked letting Sophie place her head on his shoulder.

"No. I love you so much," Sophie said putting her hand on her stomach.

"See, now let's go have our dance," Michael said getting up and helping Sophie up.

"Wait, Michael, feel this," Sophie grabbed Michael's hand and placed it on her stomach.

Michael felt a small movement and smiled, "That's our baby."

Michael kissed Sophie then held her hand and lead her out to the dance floor.

"It's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as a couple," Tito said into the microphone.

Michael and Sophie danced to I Only Have Eyes For You by The Flamingos.

After the song was over Michael kissed Sophie and led her up on stage, "I want to sing a song for you."

Michael began to sing his song Speechless and Sophie started crying again.

When he stopped singing he held close and whispered in her ear, "I'm never going to leave you. I love you so much."

Pretty soon the reception was over and the guests left and wished them luck on their marriage.

Sophie and Michael headed upstairs and laid in bed together, Michael was tracing small circles on Sophie's stomach and they kissed.

**August 2002 (Sophie is 21, Michael is 44)**

"Let us see the baby, Michael," the crowd outside the Berlin hotel was chanting.

Michael ran to get Prince Michael ll or "Blanket" and held to baby over the balcony for the crowd to see.

He took Blanket back inside and shut the balcony doors, he turned around staring at a very unhappy Sophie.

Sophie grabbed their baby out of his arms and hugged Blanket close to her, "What are you thinking Michael? He could've fallen!"

"Sophie, I had him tight I wasn't going to let him fall!" Michael raised his voice back at Sophie.

Sophie started to walk to the bedroom, when she got to the doors she turned around, "Never ever do anything like that again! NEVER!!!"

Sophie slammed the bedroom door behind her and Michael's heart sank, like he'd just lost her.

* * *

**Author's Note: I wasn't sure of the date on the blanket incident so I just guessed!!!**

**Please Review!!!**


	11. Coming Back Around

**Author's Note: Hey, I just wanted to remind you that on my profile page near the top there are links to pictures of what the characters look similar to, so go check it out and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks again for helping me get to 30 reviews, now lets try to get to 40!!!!!!**

* * *

_**Smile**_

**_Chapter 10: Coming Back Around_**

**August 2001 (Sophie is 21, Michael is 44)**

Sophie sat on the bed in the bedroom of the Berlin hotel holding her baby tight, she hadn't heard from Michael for hours.

Assuming Michael had already left for the awards show she walked out of the room and sat on the couch looking out the window.

She held Blanket close and looked into to his eyes, they were just like his father's.

Suddenly, she had a hurt in her heart and felt bad for screaming at Michael.

He deserved it though, he could've dropped the baby, then what would people say about him.

She sat the now sleeping baby down in his bassinet and picked up her cell phone.

Her phone rang and she spoke in her mom's native tounge of Swedish, "Är Bridgette där?"**(Is Bridgette there?)**

The boy on the other line replied and told her to hold on a second.

It was silent for a few minutes, "Hallå?" **(Hello?)**

"Mama?" Sophie asked back to her mother.

"Sophie, sweetheart I'm glad you called. I just came across something on the news, is everything okay?" Her mom asked and immediately Sophie knew what news she was talking about. The whole world probably knew.

"Mama, how long would it take you to get to Berlin from Stockholm?" Sophie asked.

"About an hour. Why?" Bridgette asked concerned.

"I'll be there in an hour. Send someone to pick me up," Sophie said and before her mom had time to reply she had already hung up and started packing.

She was furious at Michael for what he had done and she thought it best if he spent the remainder of his time in Berlin alone.

He was working on a documentary with a British journalist named Martin Bashir, and she despised him.

She knew the documentary would turn about to be a huge lie towards Michael and the rest of his family, including her.

She packed the last of her things and headed down to the lobby with Blanket.

The head of her security drove to the airport, she bought a plane ticket, and boarded the plane.

When she arrived in Stockholm an hour later, her mom was there to pick her up.

She put her luggage in the back and strapped Blanket into the car seat.

"So this is the baby I've heard so much about," her mom said as she removed the scarf from his head and shut the back door.

"I can't believe this is your first time meeting him," she said back to her mom as they climbed in the front seat.

Her mom started driving, "Sorry I couldn't make for his birth, Henry got his wisdom teeth taken out that same day."

Sophie looked out at Stockholm, she hadn't been here since she was a kid, "How are Henry and Harry?"

She hadn't seen her twin half brothers since they were five and she guessed they were about 13 now.

"Their doing just fine, they ask how you are a lot," her mom said passing into the country side.

"I'm sure they've grown since the last time I saw them, I can't wait to see them again," Sophie said as they pulled into a countryside mansion.

She got out and looked around, then she helped her mom get her luggage and she got Blanket out.

They went in and she meet her little half brothers all over again, "My, look how you guys have grown."

The boys smiled and took her luggage to her room.

"Tonight, Sophie dear I'm going to fix you your favorite Swedish meal," her mother said setting up a swing for Blanket.

She took Blanket from Sophie, put him in th swing, and turned it on.

"Harry and Henry speak english, right? They looked like different understand me," Sophie said folloeing her mom to the kitchen.

Bridgette got out the stuff to make dinner, "Thei english is a little rusty, but heir fluent in Swedish and Italian. I'm trying to teach them english."

"How's Antonio?" Sophie asked about her mom's current husband, she hadn't seen him in a while either.

"He's fine, he's visting his mother in Italy right now," she said turning on the oven.

There was a silence and Sophie thoought about how her mother always feel for Italian guys, they were cute.

"So, what's going on with you and Michael?" Her mother asked sitting down at the table with Sophie and two glasses of tea.

Sophie sipped her tea, "I don't agree with what he did."

"That was crazy and I don't agree with everything he says and does, bu he is so sweet," Her mother said looking out the window.

"I know, he has the kindest soul and I love him so much," Right then Sophie realized that after dinner she had to go back to Michael.

**Back in Berlin**

Michael stormed through the bedroom door, not finding Sophie and blanket there either.

He sat down on the bed and cried, but he was also glad Martin left him alone.

He looked up a few minutes later to find Sophie standing in the doorway.

"Sophie," he ran to her, she stopped him, "Where were you?"

"I was at my mother's in Stockholm, I ate there, talked with her. I was planning on staying longer, but I realized I needed to come back. I already put Blanket in his crib," Sophie said then walked past him.

Sophie undressed and slipped in bed, Michael went to lay beside her on his stomach, "Sophie, I'm so sorry, I was just showing them the baby. I was holding him tight. I wasn't gonna drop him, that's ridicoulous."

"Just promise me you'll never do that again," Sophie said touching Michael's angelic face.

"I promise," Michael said kissing Sophie.

The kiss got stronger and pretty Michael undressed to and slipped under the covers with Sophie.

Later in the night they were both laying in their backs talking and Michael started singing 'Human Nature' softly.

Sophie wrapped her arm around Michel and dosed off to the sound of his perfect voice.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. The Letter

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Remember please help me get to 40 reviews! Also I'm kind of stuck on where my story We Are The World is going, if you having any suggestions just check it out and review! Thanks for all your help if you do decide to give me a suggestion!**

**Anyway here's the next chapter! BTW This is my favorite story I've ever thought of, I really enjoy writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

_**Smile**_

**_Chapter 11: The letter_**

**March 2003 (Sophie is 21, Michael is 44)**

It seemed to Sophie that ever since the documentary Living With Michael aired last month, Michael had been mopping around like some sort of zombie.

But then again, why wouldn't he? The documentary portrayed a negative view of Michael and the final airing showed only the footage Martin Bashir wanted in it.

Even though on set Martin was nice to Michael and had even complemented Michael on his parenting skills and his grace under pressure.

Sophie knew, even from the get go when she first met Bashir, that he was just another one of those sleazy reporters that would twist around anything to get money.

She had tried to tell Michael, but he didn't listen, he wanted to set the record straight about everything.

When they watched the documentary in the theatre, Michael had stormed out saying, "You were right," as he walked back to the main house.

Since then Michael had hardly spoken to Sophie and she had hardly spoken to him.

It was mid-afternoon and Sophie was explaining all of this to her mother over the phone while she watching two year old Blanket play with Prince and Paris.

Blanket picked up and block and stacked it on another creating more levels to the block tower that he built.

Paris was sitting beside Blanket handing him the blocks he needed to make the tower taller.

_Why can't my life be that simple? Just playing with some blocks, babies have it easy. _Sophie thought this while her mom was explaining some kind of story to catch Sophie up on her life.

Prince walked over and thinking it would be funny, kicked the block tower over, blocks flew everywhere around Blanket and he started crying.

"Mama, I gotta go, I'll call you tomorrow or something," Sophie hung up and walked over and picked Blanket up off the ground.

Paris ran and sat on the couch while Prince just stood there.

"Don't you ever do that again! Prince, go to your room," Sophie raised her voice at Prince and he just stood there.

"What did I just say? Go to your room, Prince," Sophie shouted and Prince started walking towards the stairs.

When Prince got to the stairs he turned around and started shouting at Sophie, "DADDY WOULD NEVER YELL AT ME! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE NOT MY MOMMY!"

Prince stormed up the stairs as Paris turned on the TV, Sophie walked into the kitchen and sat Blanket down in his high chair.

She wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks, "It's alright Blanket, you can build another tower."

Blanket looked around, "But, I was buildin' it for daddy."

"He won't mind if you build him another one, okay," Sophie said standing up.

Blanket nodded and Sophie walked over to the cabinet, "Hey, you want some cheerios?"

"And Juicy Juice!" Blanket shouted smiling.

Sophie poured some cheerios into a bowl and stuck the straw in the box of Juicy Juice and put them on Blanket's high chair tray.

Blanket began eating his cheerios and Sophie walked over to the window and looked out, pretty soon she heard Michael walk in the kitchen.

She turned around, "How was your day sweetheart?"

"Fine," Michael said quietly fixing himself something to drink.

"How are you?" Michael asked Blanket, leaning down and kissing the top of his head.

"I'm eatin' cheerios," Blanket exclaimed happily to his father.

"I see that," Michael said smiling and walking out of the kicthen.

Sophie watched him go as a part of her died, she missed Michael's kisses.

She hadn't felt his lips on her for weeks and she wanted him so bad.

When Blanket was done eating his snack she sat on the couch with Paris and sat in the chair across from them.

Michael went to his office and sat the mail he had collected on the desk, he sat down in his chair.

Michael picked up the first letter, the front read, "Los Angeles County Courts."

He opened up the letter and read over it several times, his heart breaking with each read.

Rage and anger built up inside him, he began destroying his office.

He threw al the papers of the desk, he went over to his piano and pushed all the sheet music to the floor, and he let books fall off the bookshelve and hit the ground with various thuds.

Sophie heard the racket in the office and got up to check it out, she slowly opened to door to find the mess Michael had made.

She looked around and spotted Michael sitting up against the wall by the piano with his head buried in knees.

As she appoarched him the sound of each of his sobs hit her like a knife in the heart.

She sat by Michael and put her arm around him, he lifted his head and looked her.

His cheeks were tear stained and he had the exact same frightened look as his did on that sad day in 1993 when he said he wouldn't be able to see her for a while.

"Michael, I know you haven't talking to me, but it really helps when you talk about things," Sophie said staring into Michael pained eyes.

He silently handed her a letter and looked away, almost like he was ashamed to be handed it to her.

She read over the letter and looked up in shock, "Their accusing you of this. I can't believe it, I just. Their just," Sophie couldn't begin to think about what she could say about the Arvizos.

Michael helped Gavin through his cancer and now his dad was making him say these awful things about Michael.

She didn't what his fathe's motive was, all she knew was that he was a very nice man when Gavin used to stay here.

Michael looked back over and Sophie, he could just barely see her beauty because of the tears blocking his view.

He leaned in and gave her the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.

When he pulled away Sophie stared at him in shock, her eyes moving from side to side looking at him.

"Michael your innocent and were gonna prove it, no one is gonna to tell us how to live," Sophie said stroking Michael's face with her hand.

Michael looked down and grabbed another open envelope, "Maybe you should read this before you say something like that."

Michael handed her the letter, it was addresed to her, she read it aloud, "Mrs. Sophia Rose Elisbetta Nicoletta Amalia Elsa Nielson Stallone Jackson, Due to the allegations made against your husband, Michael Joseph Jackson, we fing it best if you leave him for the time of the trials. This allegations are shocking and we do not find it safe for your son, Prince Michael Joseph Jackson ll, or Michael's other two children, Prince Michael Joseph Jackson l or Paris Michael Katherine Jackson, from a previous marriage with Deborah Rowe, to stay in Michael's household. We are giving you full custody of the three kids until the trial is over. Please keep in mind that you do not have to leave, but we would like you to use your better judgement. If you decide to leave until after the trial is over please contact use and we will fill out the custody papers. However, if you decide to stay with Michael Joseph Jackson, please do not respond to this letter. We thank you for your time and with you and Mr. Jackson all the luck on the trial."

Sophie had a few tears down her cheecks, her anger got the best of her too, she stood up and started yelling in Italian, "Non posso credere! Cercando di prendere i vostri bambini lontano da voi! Indovinate un po '? Non me ne vado LORO può baciare il mio culo! PEOPLE ritardato! Li odio LORO! Loro andare a rovinare i nostri vite solo perché si è tentato di aiutare il loro figlio! STUPID IDIOTI!"

Michael stood up and brought Sophie into and embrace, he pulled back, "Everything's going to be fine, just please spaek in English."

Sophie smiled a small grin Michael held her tight again.

Sophie loved the way Michael's body felt agains hers and she had missed that the past couple of weeks.

Dinner was quiet, Prince didn't even glance in Sophie's direction, and nobody spoke.

After supper Michael put Paris and Prince in their rooms.

"Sophie yelled at me today," Prince said right as Michael was about to turn out the lights.

"Really?" Michael asked turning around and walking towards Prince's bed.

Prince nodded and Michael asked another question, "What made her yell at you?"

"I wanted to see what would happen if I kicked down a block tower Blanket was building," he said innocently.

"Now Prince that wasn't very nice? You wouldn't Blanket to come knock down something you were working on, would you?" Michael said standing up.

"No, I guess not," Prince said, Michael leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Love you," Michael said as he turned out the lights and closed the door.

He walked slowly to his room and shut and locked the first set of double doors and did the same to the secound set.

Sophie walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower, Michael stared up and down her body.

She reached down in a drawer to get some unerwear when Michael stopped her and spun her around to face him.

He crashed his lips on to hers, as they were kissing Sophie and Michael made their way to the bed.

Sophie leaned over so that she was laying her back and head on the edge of the bed.

Michael still had his cothes he had worn all day on and Sophie started to unbutton his shirt.

She pulled back over his arms and stopped kissing him, she ran her hands up and down his stomach and chest.

Michael started kissing her and slid off his pants, when he was finally stripped down he ran his hands along Sophie's body.

They got on the bed and sat up kissing each other.

Sophie pulled away, "I missed you, Michael."

They started kissing again and Michael pulled away, he fell back and Sophie fell on top of him.

"I missed you too," Michael said panting, out of breath.

"Don't ever stop talking to me for any reason ever again. I missed your voice to much, I thought I was dying," Sophie said planting her lips on Michael's again.

The next morning Sophie woke up tangled against Michael, she got out of bed and slipped a night gown on.

She went over and sat on the window seat and looked out the window at the african animals below.

This place was magical, Sophie practically grew up here and she wasn't about to leave it behind.

She haerd Michael stir, but just countinued staring out the window.

Michael came and sat beside her, he ran his fingers through her hair and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Morning," he said drowsily.

Sophie giggled when slurred the word morning, "You sound drunk."

"I'm love drunk," Michael said with a smirk.

"Ha Ha very funny. Maybe you should put on some underwear in case on of the kids comes up here," Sophie offered.

Michael picked her up and threw her on the bed, he laid beside her, "The doors are locked! And besides I was thinking we could stay up here all day in our own little world."

Michael kissed neck and trailed them all the way down to where the night gown started, Sophie smiled and grabbed Michael's head, she put his face level with hers, "No, we have to go downstairs, I'm hungry. What time is it?

Michael leaned over Sophie to look at the alarm clock on the other side of the bed, "It's 6:45, fifteen minutes and we'll go downstairs."

"No, Michael, I'm really hungry, listen to my stomach," Sophie said.

Michael put his head on Sophie's stomach, it growled, he giggled, then slipped his hands up Sophie's night gown and felt her body.

Sophie giggled, "Michael stop, seriously."

Sophie sat up and Michael started tickling her, Sophie rolled with laughter and grabbed Michael's hands.

His hands were soft and she intertwined her fingers with his, Michael made the funny face that he made in his short film Ghosts.

Sophie laughed and Michael kissed her smile, "Sophie, will you pleeeeeeeeeaase give me a shoulder massage?"

Michael pouted his lip like a little kid that wanted ice cream or a new toy.

Sophie giggled, "Okay, little kid, lay down."

Michael laid down on his back and Sophie got on top him and sait on his waist.

She started giving him a shoulder rub and Michael smiled mischevisously.

"What are you thinking, Michael?" Sophie asked still rubbing his shoulders.

Michael grabbed wrists and flipped her over and laid on top of her.

Michael grabbed the bottom on her night gown and slipped it over her head.

"Michael, I thought I told you I was hungry," Sophie said smiling.

"I'm sorry, I forgot, I was too hypnotized by that lovely, wonderful smile of yours," Michael said kissing Sophie's smile again.

The phone rang and Michael rolled over to answer it.

"Hello," Michael said placing the phone to his ear.

"Michael, your manager is here, he wants to speak to you," Grace, the nanny, said over the phone.

"Thanks, Grace, I'll be right down," Michael said.

"Alright, Michael," Grace said about to hang up.

"Oh, and Grace, could you please tell the cook to start me and Sophie's breakfast? And we'd like to sit out in the garden, please," Michael into the phone than hung up.

He got out of bed and and put some ckean clothes on, "Meet me in the garden in 45 minutes, love you."

Michael kissed her than headed out the door.

Sophie got up and went to go take a shower, the hot water felt good on her body.

About 40 minutes later Sophie was dressed and had make up on.

Sophie had on shorts and and purple fitted v-neck t-shirt, her hair was losely curled, and when she got downstairs she slipped some purple flip flops on and headed to the garden.

Michael was seated at the whit table in the garden reading some papers she guessed his manager brought him, he had on his reading glasses.

When he saw he appoarching he stood and gave her a hug, "You look beautiful."

She sat down and the cook brought them breakfast.

Sophie looked into Michael's dark brown eyes, "So, what were you and your manager talking about?"

"The letter," Michael said quietly looking down and beginning to eat.

"Michael," Sophie grabbed Michael's across the table, "We know its not true and nothing going to happen that's gonna make me or the kids leave. Were staying right here."

Michael smiled, "I know."

They started eating silence now that they been thrust back into the real world.

Sophie realized that last night they escaped the real world for a little while, but now they were back.

They were back into the scary real world and Sophie suddenly felt cold inside.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Now please go review!**

**Sorry there are a few spelling and grammar mistakes but when I try to fix them and push save it goes back to the way it was! UHG! FURUSTERATED!**

**Is any one else having trouble editing and spell checking?**


	13. Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note: I just want to take this time to thank all of my awesome reviewers(you know who you are). I would like to give a big thanks, this is the most reviews I've ever gotten on a fanfic and I really appreciate the feedback! Anyway, here's the next chapter with a few twists I added in.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

**_Smile _**

**_Chapter 12: Birthday Surprises_**

**April 2003 (Sophie is 22, Michael is 44)**

"Happy 22nd Birthday," Michael said leaning over her on the bed.

Sophie smiled and kissed the tip of Michael's nose, "Thank you."

Sophie pushed Michael off of her and got up, a strange sicking feeling came to her stomach, and she ran to the bathroom.

Michael ran into the bathroom after her and held her hair while she leaned over the toliet.

"Michael, go away, I don't want you to see me like this," Sophie said with a few tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not leaving," Michael said starting to rub Sophie's back, her skin was hot and sweat collected on her back.

When Sophie was done she brushed her teeth and headed towards the closet, Michael stayed close behind her.

Sophie realized Michael was following her, she turned around, "Why are you following me?"

"Sophie, your not pregnant, are you?" Michael said with a concerned look on his face.

"God, no, Michael. I'm not pregnant," Sophie couldn't bring herself to admit to Michael, that she might be pregnant.

She couldn't tell Michael that for the past week and a half she had been throwing up every morning.

She knew that if she told him this, he would freak out because she wasn't supposed to get pregnant, she almost died in child birth with Blanket.

Sophie put on underwear and a bra while Michael watched her intently, wondering.

Sophie put on clean clothes and brushed her hair out, she needed some fresh air, she needed time to think.

Sophie grabbed her cell phone off the night table and walked outside, Michael still following her, "Sophie, wait!"

Sophie stopped in her tracks as Michael caught up to her, "Sophie, please just tell me if you are, I won't be mad."

Sophie sighed, "You will be mad, because I could die this time, and I'll get a lecture from you about how I've known for a long time that I wasn't supposed to have a baby and how I almost died having Blanket."

"Your pregnant, aren't you?" Michael asked stepping closer to her and putting his arms around her waist.

Sophie looked down and stepped away, "I honestly don't know. I've been throwing up in the morning for the past week. It's been a month and a half since the last time I started, but I didn't think anything about that because that happens sometimes beacuse I was so premature, and my organs are so messed up. I don't know."

As Michael looked in her eyes he saw tears building in them, one streamed down her face and he wiped it away with his thumb.

Michael pulled Sophie in close as she began to cry, and they sat in the backyard crying for what seemed like the longest time.

Sophie finally looked up at Michael, "Mike, if don't mind, I'd like some alone time."

"That's fine , I'll start breakfast," Michael said as he brushed his fingers against her cheeck, then he kissed her and went back inside.

Sophie walked until she knew Michael couldn't see her anymore, then she grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a familiar number.

Janet picked up after three rings, "Sophie?"

"Janet I need you to do me a favor," Sophie said to her sister-in-law.

"Sure, what's up?" Janet asked.

Sophie took a deep breath, "Janet, when you guys come over for my birthday this afternoon, I need you to bring me a pregnacy test."

"Sophie, Michael's gonna kill you," Janet said with a small laugh.

"He knows that I might be and he wasn't all that mad," Sophie explained to Janet.

Yeah, but if you find out you are, then he will be mad, and you know it," Janet said.

"Just please bring me one, okay?" Sophie said getting frustrated.

"Alright, see you in a little while," Janet said, then she hing up and Sophie did the same.

Sophie walked in the house, Michael was setting the table for breakfast and the kids were playing in the living room.

"Hey sweetheart," Sophie said walking up to Michael and kissing him.

"Hey, sit down, breakfast is almost ready. Kids! Come to the table!" Michael called to the kids in the living room.

Prince and Paris came in the kitchen with Blanket who wasn't to far behind.

"We colored you some cards. Happy Birthday Sophie," Paris said handing Sophie three cards and hugging her.

"Thank you so much. They're so beautiful," Sophie said sitting down and looking at the construction paper cards.

They ate breakfast together as a family then dispersed to different parts of the house.

The phone rang as Sophie was helping Michael clear the table, "Hello?"

"Happy Birthday Sweetie," her mom called from the other line.

"Thank you Mamma, I wish you were here," Sophie said smiling.

There was a pause on the other line, then a click, Sophie heard her mom hang up, "Mama?"

"Sophie," a lady's voice sounded from behind her and Michael smiled.

Sophie turned around, "Mama! I missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Sophie," her mom said hugging her.

Blanket walked into the kitchen, "Grammy!"

Sophie's mom went over and picked up Blanket and hugged him tight, "Loook how big you are!"

She put Blanket down and he walked back to the living room to watch TV.

"This is such a nice birthday surprise," Sophie said smiling.

"Well, thank Michael, he flew me out here," Bridgette said putting her purse on the counter.

"Michael!" Sophie ran to Michael who was quietly standing in the background and hugged him.

"Mrs. Nielson, its great to have you out here," Michael said stepping up to Bridgette.

"Oh, please, Michael how many times must I tell you? Call me mom or Bridgette, which ever one," she said smiling.

"Okay, Bridgette," Michael said.

"That's my boy," Bridgette gave Michael a big hug.

"My luggage is by the door," Bridgette said.

"That's fine, I'll get Don to take it to your room," Michael said walking into the living room.

Sophie and Bridgette followed, when they got to the living room, Michael picked up Blanket and put him on his lap.

"So, how's it feel to be 22," Bridgette said to Sophie.

"Not any different from 21," Sophie said smiling.

Bridgette sighed, "I can't believe I had you 22 years ago. Stop getting older, your making me feel like an old maid."

"Mamma, your not old," Sophie said.

"Oh yes I am and you can't tell me otherwise. How old are you Michael, I forgot?" Bridgette asked Michael.

"I'll be 45 in August," Michael said, suddenly embarrassed.

"Well, your lucky, your still in your 40s," Bridgette said laughing.

After lunch, Michael prepared the dinning room for dinner, and he hoped and prayed that Joseph would at least be nice to Sophie on her birthday.

The doorbell rang and Michael went to go answer it, "Mother, Joseph."

Michael hugged his mother and shook his father's hand, they came in and sat down.

Sophie walked in the room with Bridgette, "Mother!"

She ran and hugged Michael's mother, she didn't say anything to Joseph and Joseph didn't say anything to her.

"This is my mom, Bridgette. Mom, this is Michael's mother, Katherine," Sophie said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you Katherine," Bridgette said shaking her hand and sitting on the loveseat beside the couch Katherine and Joseph were seated on.

Sophie went and sat on Michael's lap, who was seated at the chair beside the couch.

Sophie wrapped her arms around Michael's neck and kissed him, Joseph cleared his throat.

Michael looked up, "Bridgette, this is my father Joseph."

Bridgette shook his hand, the doorbell rang.

Sophie got up and answered the door, all the brothers and sisters were lined up outside.

Rebbie walked in first, "Happy Birthday, Sophie."

Rebbie hugged Sophie and walked into the living room.

Next Tito, Jackie, Marlon, Jermaine, and Randy walked in, they all greeted Sophie a Happy Birthday and stood in front of her.

"Yo, Mike, get over here," Tito said.

Michael stood up and walked over to the brothers, "Ready," Michael hummed a pitch and the rest did the same in their pitches.

The brothers started singing 'Happy Birthday' to Sophie, tears came to her eyes.

"Thank you guys," she hugged everyone of them and kissed Michael they all went into the the living room.

Paris, Prince, and Blanket all ran to greet their aunts and uncles.

La Toya walked in a hugged Sophie then went to the living room.

Janet walked in next and hugged Sophie, whispering something in her ear, "I got it, its in my purse."

Sophie and Janet slipped away to the bathroom upstairs and Sophie tested herself.

Janet looked at the results, "Congradulations, your pregnant."

"No," Sophie said quietly as she slowly melted to the floor.

"What's wrong? You have to be happy," Janet said smiling.

"Janet, you don't understand. My doctor said that if I get pregnant again, I will die," Sophie said looking up at Janet.

Janet sat in the floor with her, "It's all right. Just forget about it, its your birthday. You and Michael can talk about it later, or you can announce it at dinner."

"If I announce at dinner, then Michael won't get mad in front his family. That's a good idea Janet," Sophie said standing up.

It came time for dinner and in the middle of it, Sophie nodded at Janet.

Janet tapped her wine glass with her fork, "The birthday girl would like to make an announcement."

Sophie stood, "First of all, thank you everyone for coming. And thanks for all the wonderful gifts I opened before dinner. I would like to make a special announcement, I'm pregnant."

Everyone gasped and hugged and congradulated Sophie, Michael got up and left.

The room got silent as Sophie left to follow Michael, he went to their bedroom and slammed the doors.

Sophie walked into the bedroom and Michael was sitting on the egde of the bed looking at the floor, she saw a tear drop to the ground.

"Michael, I'm sorry," she sat beside him and he jumped up.

"THE DOCTOR SAID YOU WOULD DIE! IF YOU DIE I'LL DIE! SOPHIE, YOU WILL DIE AND YOU KNOW IT," Michael screamed through haevy tears then stood be the window sulking.

"Michael, I'm not gonna die," Sophie said putting her arns around Michael and resting her head on his shoulder.

"But, Sophie there's high risk, I can't live without you," Michael said hugging her close to him.

"Let's go downstairs and finish out my birthday and we'll talk tonight, alright," Michael nodded and Sophie wiped the tears from his face.

"Everything will be okay," Sophie whispered kissing her husband.

**September 2003 (Sophie is 22, Michael is 45)**

"Keep pushing, your doing great," Michael said in Sophie's ear as she atemped to give birth to their daughter.

The doctors had Sophie on a ventilator to help her breathing, and blood because she would lose too much to survive.

The only thing the doctors were worrying about was over straining her heart and the fact that the baby was three months premature.

Sophie screamed then looked at Michael, "If you take this baby out of the hospital, I'll kill you."

Michael laughed and smiled, "I'm not going anywhere Sophie."

"I see the top of her head," the doctor announcced and Sophie and Michael stared at each other.

Sophie kept pushing and Michael kept holding her hand and coaching her through it.

When the baby was born the room was silent, the doctors put the baby on a crib and rolled it oout of the room.

Sophie screamed after them, "WHY ISN'T SHE CRYING? WHERE'S MY BABY?"

The doctors had left and Sophie laid back in exhaustion, "Michael, where's the baby?"

"I don't know," Michael said fearing the worst, Michael had seen the baby come out, not crying, not moving.

Sophie's main doctor came back in the room and sat down, "We're so sorry, the baby was still born. We already told your family. You can check out as soon as we get on pain medicine and Michael signs the release forms."

"No. no. no," Sophie said burying her head in Michael's chest and crying, he cried with her and he knew this was just the start of bad times.

Michael still had the court date and the trial and now it was pushed back to the front of his mind.

He cried, but he cried for and entirely different reason, he was scared.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Start of the Trials

**Author's Note: Hey! Here's the next chapter! Thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

**2 more reviews til 40! you can do it!**

* * *

**_Smile_**

**_Chapter 13: Start of the Trials_**

**November 2004 (Sophie is 23, Michael is 46)**

"Bye, sweetie, love you," Sophie said kissing her two year old son Blanket.

"Mommy, why do we have to go to Grandma's house?" Blanket asked, still in Sophie's arms.

"Because your daddy's having a rough time and we need to be alone for a while," Sophie said.

"How long?" Blanket asked with tears surfacing.

"A few months, but listen, I'll talk to you every day, and we'll see each other often, alright?"

At the sight of Blanket's tears Sophie's own tears surfaced, she put Blanket down, and he went to say goodbye to Michael.

Michael helped his father load the kids luggage in the car, then hugged the kids and his mom, and went to stand by Sophie on the steps.

Michael put his arm around Sophie's waist and they both stood there waving to them as they drove away.

When they pulled out of the gates, Michael left Sophie's side and went to the kitchen.

Sophie followed him and saw him leaning over the sink shaking, she apporched him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Michael, its alright. Your mom can bring them anytime for dinner, they can come back and stay one night," she said watching Michael's tears fall in the sink.

He turned around, "Why did it have to come to this? Why did my own kids have to leave?"

Sophie wrapped her arms around him, as he cried into her hair, "Michael, it was your idea. These next couple of months are going to be hard. And you said yourself that you would be too stressed to pay attention to your kids. This is for the better, and we'll see them a lot, I promise."

Michael stepped back and kissed Sophie, "Thank you so much. I think I need something to drink."

Michael went to the cabinet and got two big wine glasses down, he got the red wine out of the pantry, and poured some in the two glasses.

He handed one glass to Sophie and took his glass and the wine bottle and headed to the den.

Michael sat the wine glass and bottle down and turned on the fireplace and turned out the lights.

He sat down on the couch and motioned for Sophie to join him, she did.

Sophie took a drink and snuggled against Michael, "What's the whole bottle for?"

"We're troubled," Michael chugged down his glass and poured him another.

"Michael, your not thinking about getting drunk, are you?" Sophie asked staring at Michael's face, which was glowing in the firelight.

Michael took another swig, "Why not?"

"Well, you always told me you never got drunk anymore," Sophie said.

"Sophie, I lied. I just can't because the kids are here everynight."

Michael poured himself another glass, chugged it down and stood up.

Sophie poured herself another glass, "Where you going?"

"To pee, be right back," Michael walked out of the room.

Sophie now sat all alone and couldn't help but think why Michael was facing his problems this way.

Michael came back a few minutes later with another bottle of wine.

Before long they had gulped down almost the entire two bottles.

"Want some more, there's enough for you to have one more glass," Michael slurred his speech and his hands shook as he fumbled getting the wine poured in his glass.

"Yeah, I'll take some more," Sophie said handing Michael her glass.

They drank the last of the wine and Michael leaned his head back with a sigh.

Sophie climbed on Michael with her legs wrapped around him, facing him.

She thrusted her hips back and forth to get situated on him and started trailing kisses up his neck.

"Oh, Sophie, I love you so much," Michael said running his hands up her back.

Sophie started to unbotton his shirt, planting a kiss on every inch of new exposed skin.

She slid his shirt back over his shoulders and starting rubbing him down.

Michael shivered with each touch of Sophie's cold hands on his body.

Michael slid Sophie's shirt off her and placed his hands on her butt.

She looked down and undid the botton and zipper on Michael's pants, he did the same to her jeans.

When they were both down to their underwear, Michael got up picking Sophie up with him.

He fumbled up the stairs and through the hallways, kissing Sophie the whole time.

When he got to their bedroom, he undid her bra and threw her on the bed, he sat down beside her.

"Sophie?" Michael said eyeing her legs.

"Uh," Sophie's breath smelled of wine and so did Michael's.

"Let's make a baby," he said.

Sophie stripped down and she stripped Michael too and climbed on top of him, "Sounds great to me."

The next morning Sophie and Michael woke up tangled together on the window seat, unaware of how they got there.

"Morning," Michael said drawing circles on her stomach.

"Don't talk that loud," Sophie said getting up.

Sophie slipped her underwear back on and put on one of Michael's shirts and left the room.

Michael slipped his underwear on and followed her down to the kitchen.

Sophie put on some coffee and sat down and the table, "You do know that we didn't escape our problems at all."

"We escaped them for a little while," Michael said sitting down next to her and rubbing her back.

"I wish I didn't have this headache, then I would actually be hungry for some breakfast," Sophie said getting up and pouring two cups of coffee.

"I want to tell you how grateful I am of you. I know that you are going to help me through this like no other person could," Michael said staring into Sophie's blue eyes.

"Michael, you know that I have no regrets, I don't care what people say. I love you and I know for a fact that you are innocent."

Micahael kissed Sophie and sat with her the whole morning sipping coffee.

**April 2005 (Sophie is 24, Michael is 46)**

The trials were well under way and Sophie woke up staring at the ceiling.

Michael's tried eyes fluttered open and he turned his neck over to look at Sophie.

She smiled at him and he attemped to get up, screaming in the process.

He stood by the bed and tried to take a few steps, he fell to the ground.

A now six month pregnant Sophie flew to his side, "Michael, what's wrong?"

"Its my back. Get off the floor your pregnant," Michael said with concern in his voice.

"Michael, I'm fine. Can you stand up so I can take you to the car?" Sophie asked.

Michael had a history of back problems, but they had begun acting up when he got so stressed.

Michael got up slowly wincing with pain and sat up straight on the edge of the bed.

Sophie ran and got cleaned up for the trial that day, when she came back Michael was standing by the door in his pajama pants and white shirt holding a sports coat, a brush, and his aviator sunglasses.

Sophie helped him down the steps and into her SUV.

Sophie called his security and his mom, she pulled into the hospital.

"Sophie, I'm gonna be late for the trial," Michael said.

"Your manager is calling the court house. This is a medical reason they'll have to understand," she said helping him out of the car.

They got done at the hospital and drove to the trial.

After the trial was over Sophie and Michael arrived back home and walked in the front door.

Sophie was met with excurtiating pain in her lower stomach, like cramps but much more severe.

She screamed with pain and doubled over, blood ran down her legs.

"Sophie!" Michael yelled as he saw a puddle of blood on the floor.

He rushed her to the hospital and they learned that Sophie had lost the baby.

The car ride home was silent and Sophie and Michael feared what the verdict was going to be, which was coming in less than two months.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review!**


	15. Ruined and Relieved

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_**Smile **_

**_Chapter 14: Ruined and Relieved_**

**August 2009 (Sophie is 28)**

Sophie tried to hold back tears as she heard forks clanking against plates around her.

She ate her food looking down, she couldn't look at the kids.

The last month and half had been very hard on her, she was losing weight, and she cried-a lot.

She finallly looked up to see twelve year old Prince staring at her, eleven year old Paris quietly eating, and seven year old Blanket looking in his lap.

"Sweetie, you need to eat, alright. You need some food in your system," Sophie said picking up Blanket's fork and handing it to him.

He slammed the fork down on the kitchen table, "I'm not eating without Daddy! I'll eat when he gets back from his vacation!"

Tears surfaced in Sophie's eyes, tears started streaming down Paris's face, and Prince just stared into space.

_They're old enough to know. Blanket doesn't even know what's going on, he thinks Michael's on vacation. _

These thoughts popped into Sophie's head as she tried to hold back the tears, each thought was slowing breaking her heart more than it already was.

She took a deep breath and dreaded telling Blanket what she was about to say, "Sweetie, your daddy's not on vacation, he's not coming back."

Blanket looked around, it was clear that he did not undrstand what Sophie was telling him.

Prince got up and left and Paris stood slowly, with tears falling down her cheeks.

She looked at Sophie, "Why don't you just tell him, Sophie?"

Sophie was silent as Paris yelled the question at her, she turned to Blanket, "Daddy's dead! He's not on vacation and HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!"

Blanket just sat there as he watched Paris run to her room crying loudly, he turned and looked at Sophie.

She realized her mouth was wide open and she quickly shut it, she looked at Blanket and her own tears began to fall.

Blanket resembled his father so much, he had the same chocolate brown eyes that Sophie would get lost in everyday.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that she was widowed and the kids are without a father the rest on their lives.

She couldn't bear the thought of dating, or remarrying.

There was no one else but Michael, and she had decided that she would spend the remainder of her days on Earth alone.

Blanket came and sat in her lap and he wrapped his arms around her neck, and they both cried.

They cried even with the rain pounding against the windows outside.

**June 2005 (Sophie is 24, Michael is 46)**

"I want Daddy to tell us goodnight, he didn't even eat supper with us," Prince whined as Sophie cleaned up the kitchen.

Michael's mother had broght the kids over for dinner and Michael had stepped outside right before the food was done cooking.

Sophie looked out the window, it was pouring down rain, and she hopped Michael was okay.

The last day of the trial was tommorow and the jury would the deliver the verdict tommorow.

Michael had been on egde and nervous all day, he didn't want to go to jail for a crime he didn't commit.

He was scared and Sophie was scared for him.

"Go get Daddy," Paris said clinging to Sophie's leg as she wiped off the table.

The kids were about to leave with Katherine to go back to her house for a few more nights.

"Alright, I'll go get him," Sophie wallked in the living room with the three kids trailing behind.

Katherine was seated on the couch reading a magazine.

"Mother, I'm going out to get Michael, don't leave yet," Sophie said sliding on her polka dot rain boots over her jeans.

Katherine laughed, "I don't think these kids are going anywhere without a hug and kiss goodnight from their daddy."

Sophie put on her rain coat, zipped it up and put the hood over her head, then headed outside.

The rain was heavier than she thought and it hurt as it pounded against her body.

"Michael!" She screamed when she walked closer to the forest.

She screamed his name again but she only heard the sound of her own voice against the rain.

As she walked deeper into the forest, she spotted a tall dark haired man with a black trench coat on.

She ran up to Michael and tried to stop him, he shrugged her off.

"Michael, stop!"

He kept walking, ignoring her, she went to stand in front of him, he finally stopped and looked down at her.

"Michael, why are you doing this? Your soaked," she said running her hand over his hair and shoulder.

Michael did not say a word, he just stared at her.

"Michael your scaring me. You need to stop, I, I know your scared. I'm scared to, but I watch you get depressed like this. Everything's going to be fine, I-," Michael cut her off by leaning down and kissing her passionately.

It was like one of those movies where the two lovers are reunited and they share an exhilerating kiss in the rain.

Sophie wrapped her arms around Michael's neck and he put his hands on her waist.

They continued the deep kiss, Sophie felt Michael's tounge against her own.

His mouth was moving with urgency and want against her calmness.

He pulled away and walked to a bench and sat, Sophie did the same and cuddled up to him in the rain.

"They're ruining me, Sophie," Michael finally said quietly.

Sophie was quiet, she didn't know what to say to that.

Michael sighed, "I mean this trial is slowly eating away my very soul. I don't know how to go about living. I need a change. What if I told that I have no intrest in living at Neverland anymore? What if I told that I can't look at this place anymore, I can't stand it?"

"First I would ask why, then I ask would ask you where are we supposed to go," Sophie said quietly.

"They ruined Neverland for me, I can't stay here much longer. There's a house in Las Vegas that I really like," Michael said running his hand up and down Soophie's arm.

She sat up, "Then we'll move there. I could use a change of scenery."

"Thank You," Michael muttered as he cried with Sophie.

She finally looked up, remembering what she'd actually came out here for, "The kids want you to tell them goodnight before they leave with your mom."

He got up and she did the same and they walked silently to the to tell the kids goodbye.

That night Michael tossed and turned and Sophie stayed awake staring at the ceiling.

They were exhausted the next day as they sat in the courtroom awaiting the jury's decision.

Michael was seated up front with his lawyer's and Sophie sat a few rows back.

The jury came out and took their seats and one man stood up and read aloud from a tiny peice of paper.

"The defendent, Mr. Michael Joseph Jackson, was charged for four counts of molesting a minor, four counts of intoxicating a minor, one count of abduction, and one count of conspirisy to abduct a minor. He was accused by Gavin Arvizo, 13, and his parents. On June 13, 2005, the state of California Court System is a witness to the sentence that was reached by this jury. We find the defendent not guilty of all 10 counts."

The man sat down, Sophie could hear the fans outside cheering, she looked out the window and saw a lady releasing doves into the air.

Michael came up to her and she flew at him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him repeatedly.

The same thing was in each of their minds, maybe everything will be back to normal.

* * *

**Auhtor's Note: Yay! Finally a happy ending for a chapter! Thanks again for all the reviews! Now please go review!**


	16. Settled

**Author's Note: Hey guys and gals! Long time no update! Sorry, I had finals at school but, now that schools out I can update more! It supposed to rain all this week, Blah!, so I'll probably add a couple chapters this week!**

* * *

_**Smile**_

_**Chapter 15: Settled**_

**December 2005(Sophie is 24, Michael is 47)**

Sophie and the kids were decorating the Christmas tree in their new house in Las Vegas.

Everything seemed back to normal and Sophie sensed that it would be normal for a little while.

Michael took a sip wine and lead Sophie over to the couch to sit with him, "I love you so much."

"Love you too," Sophie said kissing Michael.

They sat on the couch watching the kids coloring pictures for Santa and trying to guess what was in the present boxes from their family members.

Michael put his hand on Sophie's now six month pregnant stomach, "He's kicking."

Michael was smiling a huge smile and Sophie put her hand over his and smiled to.

It seemed as if they had finally settled down with no worries and no fears.

Sophie rubbed Michael's fingers, "Your not gonna name him Prince Michael Jackson lll, are you?"

Michael laughed a little, "I don't know."

"Please don't. I don't want the kids to get confused on who we're talking to," Sophie complained.

"Okay, we'll talk about later," Michael yawned, "Right now, I'm going to bed."

Michael got up and sat his wine glass on the side table, "Okay, time for bed kiddos. Santa doesn't come until your asleep and in bed."

The kids told Michael and Sophie goodnight and headed to their bedrooms.

Michael helped Sophie off the couch and they went upstairs to their bedroom, Sophie locked the door and slid off her clothes.

She went over to Michael, who was sitting on the bed taking off his shoes, and sat on top of him and started kissing him.

"Sophie, your already pregnant," Michael said while Sophie was kissing his neck.

"I know, I was just going in here, but I got sidetracked," Sophie smiled and Michael kissed her.

"Okay, I have to go get Santa's presents out of the hall closet," Michael said sliding Sophie off of him and walking out the door.

Sophie walked into the bathroom and started the water in the jacuzzi tub.

By the time Michael got back, Sophie had already washed her body and was resting in the hot water.

Michael got in the bathroom and sat on the side of the tub, putting his hand on Sophie's stomach.

"Michael," Sophie said breaking the silence, "Do you think we'll lose this baby?"

"I hope not Sophie," Michael said staring at the floor.

Sophie lifted her hand out of the water and stroked it against Michael's skin.

He looked down at her then stood up, he slid his clothes of then climbed into the tub with Sophie.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her, "Promise you won't leave me like Lisa and Debbie did."

Sophie kissed Michael, "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

Later, they got out of the tub and slid their pajamas on, they went to sleep after that dreaming about their unborn child.

Early the next morning there was a loud knock on the door.

Sophie removed herself from Michael's arms and answered it, the kids burst through the door and ran to their daddy.

They jumped on him and screamed,"Daddy! Santa really came!"

Michael slowly opened his eyes then attacked his kids with a surprise pillow fight, they grabbed pillows and fought back.

After their pillow they went downstairs and let the kids open and play with their presents.

Sophie curled up against Michael and smiled at their happy life now.

**February 2006(Sophie is 24, Michael is 47)**

Michael kissed Sophie goodbye as he left with the nanny to get groceries.

They browsed the grocery and got everything they would need , at home Sophie sat on the couch flipping through the channels, awaiting Michael's return.

She got thirsty so she got up and walked slowly into the kitchen.

When in the kitchen, she fixed her a glass of water and drank it standing over the sink.

A strange sharp pain hit her lower stomach, she dropped her water and the glass shattered on the ground.

She fell to the the ground and blacked out, seeing Michael's face before everything went black.

Michael walked in with the first of the groceries, he walked in the kitchen.

He saw Sophie laying there, unconscious, in a puddle of blood and glass.

"Sophie!" Michael threw the groceries on the counter and ran to Sophie's side.

He got some cold water and patted it on Sophie's face to wake her up.

She woke up and saw the puddle of blood and sat there in shock, "Michael."

Michael was still holding Sophie's hand, "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Michael," Sophie took a deep ragged breath, "I think we lost the baby."

She wrapped her arms around Michael and he did the same.

They cried, wishing to God, that He would just try to fulfill their dream of having another child.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it, please help me get to 50 reviews!**


	17. Addicted

**Author's Note: YIPPEEE! I got my laptop back! Now I can finally update this fanfic! I've been reviewing people's stories from my Ipod touch, but I cant add chapters from it! I had to send off my laptop because the cd drive wasnt working right, but now its back! So let me say sorry for the incrediably long wait on this chapter! AND remember, 1 more review to 50, help me get to 55 with this chapter! Thank you lots! Here ya go!**

* * *

**_Smile_**

**_Chapter 16: Addicted_**

**January 2007(Sophie is 25, Michael is 48)**

Stress.

That word had made Sophie turn to the unthinkable in the last eleven months.

_Uh, the last eleven months, _she thought as she sat down on the bed.

In last eleven months they had moved into a new home in Los Angeles and lost two babies in yet two more miscarriages.

She got up and walked into the bathroom, she opened the medicine cabinet and took out Michael's insonima pills.

_Thank God, he's at the studio, _she thought as she poured five or six into the palm of her hand and poured herself a glass of water from the sink.

She had been sneaking Michael's medication for six months, even though she had tried to stop several times, she still went back to the medicine cabinet.

She walked into the bedroom, sat on the bed, and stared at the pills in her hand.

She debated her actions for a few moments than slowly began to lift her hand to her mouth.

The door swung open, "Hey, Sophie. SOPHIE!" Michael realized what she was doing and ran to her.

Sophie popped the pills in her mouth and swallowed some water to help them down.

Michael shook her shoulders, "I KNEW IT! SOPHIE STOP, YOUR GONNA KILL YOURSELF!"

Sophie stood up quickly, dizziness took her over and she collasped back on the bed and into darkness.

The next day Sophie woke up to Michael pacing the room, whispering to himself.

She rose up slowly and Michael stopped in his tracks, not looking at her, not wanting to look at her.

Finally, Michael broke the silence, "Sophie, why?"

He turned towards Sophie, but kept looking down.

She got off the bed and walked towards him, not saying a word.

She put her hand on Michael's shoulder, and he shook it off and walked to the other side of the room.

"Don't start being like that," Sophie said walking towards the bed and sitting down.

"How long has this been going on?" Michael asked quietly sitting beside her.

"About six months," she said looking down.

"Six months. Well, you can stop now," Michael took a deep breath as he looked at Sophie's confused face.

Her face began infurated, "I'M ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE I HAVE TOO!"

"YOU HAVE TO?" Michael shouted back stepping towards her.

Sophie stood up and started beating her fists against Michael's chest, "I CAN'T GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT! YOU WANT KIDS! AND I, I CAN'T GIVE THEM TO YOU!"

Sophie had tears streaming down her cheeks, Michael pulled her close to him, "You think I won't want you anymore because of that. Sophie, I know you can't help that. But, you didn't have to turn to this. I know I was addicted too, its hard, but its not worth it."

Michael's soothing words helped Sophie realize that she had been wrong all along, she looked up at Michael.

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly, "I love you, Sophie and I wouldn't have our life together any other way."

She layed Michael down and kissed him until their new chef Kai called them for dinner.

She sat down at the table with the kids and when the food came they prayed and began eating in silence.

**May 2008(Sophie is 27, Michael is 49)**

The phone rang and Michael sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side.

He looked at the clock, 8:02, then answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, May I speak to a Mr. Michael Jackson, please."

"This is him."

Sophie woke up at the sound of Michael's voice.

The man on the other line spoke, "Mr. Jackson, this Chris Johnson, the president of the o2 arena in London."

"Yes," Michael said looking at Sophie and grinning.

Sophie sat up and began rubbing Michael's back.

"I was looking through the list of musicians who signed up to use the arena as a venue and I couldn't help noticing your name was at the top of the list," his british voice told Michael the news that he had been waiting a long time to hear.

"Yeah, actually, I've been talking to my manager about a comeback thing, we haven't quite worked anyhting out, but I'll have him call you once I get some details worked out."

"Okay, I'll be awaiting his call. Thank You Michael."

"No problem. Thank you," Michael then hung up the phone and got up and started to get dressed.

"Michael, a comeback? What are you talking about?" Sophie said standing up.

"I'll tell you downstairs," Michael said opening the door and walking out.

Sophie followed him downstairs and sat at the kitchen table with him.

Kai brought them their breakfast.

"Thank you," Sophie said as she looked at Michael, who was eating rather quickly.

"Where are you in such a hurry to go? Who was that on the phone?" Sophie asked confused.

"I have to go to Frank's office, and their was a guy on the phone from London," Michael said finishig his brakfast and gulping down his orange juice.

"Sophie, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do that come back I've been wanting to do. I gonna do some final shows in London," Michael said kissing Sophie and heading to the garage.

"But, Michael," Sophie followed him to the garage, "Don't you think, I mean your almost 50."

Michael looked at Sophie, then approached her,"That doesn't mean a thing. Preforming is my life, I been waiting to interact with fans in concert since the HIStory tour was over. That's a long time."

"I know, but I just thought you were done, I mean you have three kids, your settled," Sophie said looking into his eyes.

"Listen. Sophie, you know I have to do this. Once I figure all the arrangments out, we'll celebrate. I'll take out to dinner, rent a suite somewhere, okay?" Michael said kissing her softly.

"Okay, good luck," Sophie said as Michael got in the car and drove out of the garage.

Sophie turned around and took a deep breath.

Somewhere deep inside she had an eerie feeling about this.

* * *

**Author's Note: There are almost a few chapters left in this, and I just want to thank all my wonderful readers and reviewers! Big thank you to those of you who have gotten me this far on reviews!You know in a way were keeping Michael alive with these fanfics!**

**Please go review and make me happy! Love you guys!**

**I think I'm gonna add a new Michael fanfic in a few minutes, so check that out!**


	18. Happy

**Author's Note: Hey party people! Here's the next chapter, tell me what you think...please! Only two more reviews til 55, lets try to get to 60 with this chapter!**

***IMPORTANT* Please remember that the chapter after this chapter(which I'll probably be adding soon) is NOT the last chapter! There will probably be one or two more! I have a very special idea to end the story that been thinking about for a while now! I promise you its a happy ending, but that's all I'll tell you. Thank you and enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Smile**

**Chapter 17: Happy**

**August 2008(Sophie is 27, Michael is 50)**

"Happy Birthday," Sophie said leaning over and kissing the tip of Michael's nose, "Your 50! Over the hill.''

Sophie let out a small laugh as Michael groaned and rolled over pulling the covers over his head.

"Don't remind me," he murmured from under the covers.

Sophie pulled the covers off him and started tickling his sides, they both were rolling with laughter.

Michael laughed, "Sophie! Stop! I'm up, I'm up."

He climbed of bed and opened the door, "Well, aren't you coming?"

Sophie laughed and got up walking over to him, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him, "But, seriously, Happy Birthday."

"Sure, sure," Michael said intertwining his fingers with hers and leading her down the stairs.

They walked into the kitchen and a surprised look crept onto his face when he saw all the birthday decorations lighting up the room, "Sophie, when did you do all this?"

"This morning, sit down in the dining room," Sophie said getting some glasses out of the cabinet.

Michael walked into the dining room, more decorations made the room look festive, he sat down at his normal spot.

A few moments later the kids ran into the room and each took turns hugging and kissing their dad.

They all sat and awaited Sophie to come in the room to kick off breakfast, pretty soon she brought in a huge breakfast with all off Michael's favorite breakfast foods.

"Sophie, that was absolutely delicious. Thank you," Michael said helping Sophie bring the dishes to the kitchen.

"Your welcome and you don't have to help me, its your birthday, but I need to talk to you so have a seat," Sophie said rinsing of the dishes and loading them into the dishwasher.

Michael took a seat at one of the bar chairs at the island in the middle of the kitchen, "What do you need to talk about?"

"The comeback thingy you've been arranging, Michael," Sophie said leaning on the island looking into Michael's eyes intently.

"Yeah, what about it?" Michael asked confused, he really didn't know why Sophie was so worried about it.

"What all does it entail? What do you have to do?" Sophie asked wetting a rag and wiping off the countertop.

"Well, in December I have to find all the crew and a personal doctor for the tour. In March we'll have to go to London to announce it, then we'll have to hold auditions for the dancers. I'll have rehearsals for a couple of months, then at the first the July we'll move to London and start the shows," Michael finished.

Sophie spattered on the orange juice she was drinking, "Move to London!"

"Yeah, we'll have to rent a house in the countryside or something," Michael said.

"Michael, have you forgotten that you have a family, you can't just pick us up and move us leaving behind everything," Sophie said.

Michael sat for a seconds thinking about what Sophie, it was half way right, "But Sophie it'll only be a couple months and the kids will love England."

Sophie went over and sat by Michael on the chair next to him, she rubbed his back lightly, "Michael, I know you mean well and you really want to do this, but can you just stop and really think about it? Think about what's right for your kids."

"Sophie, I've thought about it. The kids won't mind taking a vacation from California for a couple months. I don't know why you're so worried about this. Is there something I'm missing? Something you're not telling me?" Michael was standing up now looking a bit furious.

"You want to know the truth, Michael?" Sophie asked, Michael nodded his head slowly.

"I'm scared; I just have this awful eerie feeling about this. All I want is for you to be safe, I just want you to be healthy and safe," Sophie said almost in tears.

Michael walked over to Sophie and hugged her, "I will be, everything will be perfect. You have nothing to worry about."

Michael kissed the top of Sophie's head and rested his chin on her head; she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his neck.

"Let's go make your birthday special. I think the kids have your presents in the living room," Sophie whispered kissing Michael's neck.

**December 2008(Sophie is 27, Michael is 50)**

"Hi, I'm Dr. Conrad Murray," the tall black man standing in front of Sophie and Michael said.

He was like the twentieth doctor they had interviewed this week and Sophie was getting sick of hearing what advances in their medical careers each one had made, but she was also set on finding someone who will take care of Michael.

"I'll need to see your resume and see some of the other papers about your career," Michael said sounding more business like than usual.

Sophie and Michael sat there for an hour learning about this cardiologist, Sophie couldn't help but notice the way he would glance at her and grin.

Before she knew it, Michael was greeting him goodbye, "I'll let you know either today or tomorrow."

Once he left, Sophie stepped in front of Michael, "I hope you're not hiring him, he gave the shivers."

"Sophie, stop being silly. He was the only doctor I've like so far and he has a promising resume," Michael said stepping past her.

"Michael, I don't like him, he creeps me out," Sophie said following him to his office.

Michael turned in the door way, "Sophie, this isn't about you, he's not going to be your doctor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to get done," Michael shut his office door slowly in her face.

Sophie turned around sulking; she walked into the living room and picked up Dr. Murray's resume, his picture made her shiver.

Why wouldn't Michael ever listen to her? She knew she was right about his guy, he really creeped her out. It was like he was an evil mastermind with a frightening plan.

She sat down his resume on the coffee table and tried to shake the feeling off, she headed in the kitchen.

She leaned her back against the counter and tried to reason with herself that she was being ridiculous, it didn't work.

**March 2009(Sophie is 27, Michael is 50)**

Michael and Sophie walked of the bus type vehicle into the sunlight; Michael took Sophie's hand in his.

They walked to a golf cart and were driven behind a small stage where Michael would announce This Is It before the huge crowd that was forming in front of the O2 Arena.

The announcer introduced Michael; he kissed Sophie and walked through a curtain to the sage set up in front of all the fans.

The crowd went crazy as Michael opened his mouth to speak, "These shows will be the last shows in London, this is the final curtain call. This Is It."

The crowd started chanting, "This Is It, This Is It!"

Michael chanted with the crowd for a few moments before stepping back up to the mike, "This Is It and see you in July!"

Michael turned around and walked through the red curtain and into Sophie's arms.

"Michael I'm so excited for you," Sophie said truly happy.

A smile spread across Michael's face, "You know, it felt good up there, on stage, in front of my fans. It feels like I finally got home after a long journey."

Sophie and Michael kissed and she knew that he was truly happy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please help me get to 60 reviews by telling what you thought!**

***IMPORTANT* Please remember that the chapter after this chapter(which I'll probably be adding soon) is NOT the last chapter! There will probably be one or two more! I have a very special idea to end the story that been thinking about for a while now! I promise you its a happy ending, but that's all I'll tell you. Thank you so much everyone who reviews, I greatly appreciate it!**


	19. Gone Too Soon

**Author's Note: Hey people! Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, but I was kind of dissappointed that not all of my usual wonderful reviewers reviewed it! Anyway, here's the next chapter, I really hope you enjoy!**

***IMPORTANT* Remember that this is NOT the last chapter! I have enjoyed telling Sophie and Michael's story, but its not over yet! I really hoped you enjoy reading this as much I enjoy writing it! I have a very special idea for the ending chapter that I have been thinking of for a while now. Once again, this is NOT the last chapter! Thank you so much!**

_**

* * *

**_

"In a world filled with hate, we must still dare to hope. In a world filled with anger, we must still dare to comfort. In a world filled with despair, we must still dare to dream. And in a world filled with distrust, we must still dare to believe." ~Michael Jackson

* * *

**Smile **

**Chapter 18: Gone Too Soon**

**May 2009(Sophie is 28, Michael is 50)**

Sophie got up and looked over at Michael, who was still sleeping soundly after a long night of rehearsing.

She walked out of the bedroom and the down the stairs to the kitchen.

When she got in the kitchen she yawned loudly making the chef, Kai, jump, "Mrs. Jackson, you scared me."

"Kai, morning, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sophie?" Sophie asked annoyed.

"Sorry, boss's orders," Kai said pouring Sophie a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, well they may be Michael's rules, but they're not mine. How about this? Whenever Michael's around you can be all formal, but when it's just us, please call me Sophie! Thanks for the coffee by the way," Sophie said, gladly taking the cup of coffee out of Kai's hands.

"You got it, Sophie. And you're welcome," Kai said as Sophie slowly walked into the living room.

Sophie sat down on the couch and sipped her coffee; she stared out the window at the pool and the trees surrounding their mansion.

She felt someone sit down beside her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Is Mr. Jackson still asleep?" The man said in her ear.

Sophie turned to see Dr. Murray sitting close to her, a little too close.

"Yeah," she said scooting over some; he adjusted himself so he was just as close to her as before.

It had been almost three months since he moved in and Sophie had taken notice to the way he looked at her, but every time she would try to tell Michael, he wouldn't listen.

"Sophie," him not calling her Mrs. Jackson caught her off guard, "I have feelings for you, and we don't have to tell Michael."

She couldn't believe he just said that, couldn't believe this was happening, "Um, Dr. Murray, the feeling is not mutual. I'm married and I love Michael very much and there's no way I would go to anyone but him. Michael is the only man for me."

Dr. Murray stretched his arm so that it was resting right behind Sophie's head, "Sophie. I see the way you look at me. It wouldn't be any different from being with Michael, except that I'm five and half years older than him."

"I'm sorry, I don't look at you like that, and I have absolutely no feelings for you. And it would be different than being with Michael because Michael's not a cold hearted snake like you," Sophie stood up furious and walked to the stairs, she turned to look at him one last time before heading upstairs.

"I think I love you, Sophie," Dr. Murray said standing up.

"Well, keep your feelings to yourself because I certainly do not feel that way about you. And another thing, its Mrs. Jackson to you," Sophie turned around and stomped up the steps and into to her and Michael's room.

She shut the door and started pacing the floor, whispering to herself, "I can't believe he said that, he has some nerve to come in our house….."

She trailed off when she saw Michael stir; she sat on the edge of the bed and stared at him.

_Why is he so perfect? I couldn't ask for a better man who loves and cares for me. If that doctor thinks he's going to mess it up he can kiss my butt!_ Sophie thought to herself as Michael started to sit up.

"Morning, sweetheart. Did you just get up?" Michael said climbing over and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck repeatedly.

"No, I've been up," Sophie said quietly.

Michael stopped kissing her and looked up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sophie said looking out the window.

"Sophie, I can tell that something's wrong," Michael said kissing her shoulder.

Sophie took a deep breath and exhaled, tears burning behind her eyes, she turned to face Michael, "You know that I would never do anything to hurt you, don't you? I'm just so mad; I don't know what to do. That jerk!"

Michael wiped a tear from Sophie's face that had spilled over with his thumb, "What jerk?"

"I went downstairs, got coffee, and sat down on the couch. Dr. Murray sat down close beside me and told me that he had feelings for me and told me that you didn't have to know if I had feelings for him too. I told him that I don't have feelings for him and never will, I told him that he could back off because you're the only one I'll ever love," Sophie collapsed in Michael's arms, sobbing into his chest.

"Shhh, Sophie, it's alright. I'll talk to him, okay," Michael said lightly rubbing Sophie's back.

She looked up and ran her fingers down Michael's cheek, "I love you so much and I don't want him to convince you that I don't, he'll lie to you Michael."

"I won't believe him because you didn't like him from the very beginning," Michael said kissing Sophie's forehead.

Sophie wrapped her arms around Michael's neck, "I think you should get rid of him Michael. I don't have a very good vibe from him, I feel like he has this plot, but I don't know what he's plotting."

Michael exhaled, "Sophie, I don't know what you're talking about. He's very nice to me. I will say that saying he loved you was a little overboard, but that's beyond the point."

"I'm just warning you and I wish you would listen to me," Sophie said kissing him lightly on the lips.

He liked the feel off Sophie's tender kiss and began kissing her harder, he fell back and she fell on top of him.

They continued their kissing until the phone rang; Michael reached over and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Mike its Kenny. I need you to come down to the Staples Center for an emergency rehearsal at about two," Kenny said on the other line.

Sophie continued kissing Michael's neck and chest as Michael answered, "No problem, Kenny. I'll be there."

Michael hung up and kissed Sophie, then got up.

"What?" Sophie asked still sitting on the bed.

"We have to go to a rehearsal today," Michael said walking into the bathroom.

Sophie followed him, "It's not on the schedule."

"I know, but Kenny just called and said that were having an emergency rehearsal," Michael stepping in the shower.

"Oh, well, what do you want for breakfast? I was going to go tell Kai," Sophie said leaning against the door frame.

"Uh, just whatever you have," Michael said slapping shampoo in his hair.

"Alright, I'll be up to get you. Michael, what time is the rehearsal?" Sophie asked.

"Uh, two," Michael said.

"Why are you getting ready so early?" Sophie asked.

Michael put conditioner in his hair, "No, reason, but after breakfast you'll need to get ready."

"Okay, I'll be up to get you when breakfast is ready. I love you," Sophie said turning on her heals.

"Okay, I love you too," Michael said washing his face.

Sophie walked out of the bedroom and shut the door, she descended down the steps.

After breakfast Sophie got dressed and Michael surprised her with taking her out to lunch, when they were done they headed to a long day at rehearsals.

**June 24, 2009(Sophie is 28, Michael is 50)**

After rehearsals Michael and Sophie walked to their car and got in.

The drive home was silent, but when they got home and in bed they started to talk.

"Michael, I'm so proud of you," Sophie said snuggling up against him.

Michael lay on his back, one hand resting on his stomach, the other around Sophie, "Why?"

"Because, you wanted something and you're really going after it. And, we'll be leaving for London in a few days," Sophie said drawing small circles on his chest.

"I've wanted to do a comeback for a long time, I'm so excited," Michael said quietly.

Sophie exhaled, "I know you are, but what are we going to do after the shows?"

"Well, actually I was thinking, if I'm ready, to maybe move back to Neverland," Michael said rubbing Sophie's back.

"Michael. You said you never wanted to go back," Sophie said sitting up slightly.

"I know what I said. I also just said if I'm ready. But you know one thing I really want to do?" Michael asked looking into Sophie's eyes,

"What?" She asked laying back down.

"I would really like to try and have another baby," Michael said staring at the ceiling.

Sophie sighed, "I would to."

Michael shifted, "Now we better get some sleep, its two thirty in the morning and we have rehearsal tomorrow."

"Alright, good night, I love you," Sophie said snuggling closer to Michael.

"I love too, Sophie," Michael said playing with her hair, making her fall asleep faster.

Right before she closed her eyes she saw Dr. Murray walking into the bedroom with what looked like an IV bag.

**June 25, 2009(Sophie is 28, Michael is 50) (Sophie's POV)**

12:05.

That's what the clock read as I opened my eyes, I faced the window, but I still felt Michael's body against my back.

I heard whispering behind me; I thought maybe it was Michael on the phone with Kenny or someone.

I turned slowly, Dr. Murray and his assistant who I haven't seen much were standing up against the wall, whispering.

I looked them, then looked at Michael, he wasn't breathing. Right then my world stopped, this couldn't be happening.

I got up and walked over to Dr. Murray, "Why are you in here? What's wrong with Michael?"

"He's fine, we have everything under control," he said touching my shoulder.

His touch sent shivers up my spine, I pulled away from him, "If everything's under control why are just standing here, while he's not breathing?"

Tears were threatening to spill over, I walked over to Michael and proceeded to administer CPR, which me and him had learned in a class we took before Blanket was born.

I was crying, hard, Michael wasn't responding and I feared the worst, "Michael, please! Wake Up! Michael!"

I stopped trying and got up and walked to this so called doctor, "You killed him," I whispered, "You killed him and you're satisfied with it."

His assistant watched in shock as I started to beat my fist into his chest, "YOU KILLED HIM! MUDERER! I DIDN'T LIKE FROM THE BEGINNING! I HATE YOU!YOUR NOT A DOCTOR! I, Michael trusted you…."

I trailed off sinking to the ground, my being just died; I crawled to my cell phone which was charging in the floor.

I dialed 911 and soon they answered, "911, what's your emergency?"

"My husband is not breathing! I need you to come and help me, please," I cried into the phone.

Dr. Murray came over and held me down while his assistant took the phone from me, Dr. Murray's hot breath was suddenly in my face, "I told you, we had it under control!"

He proceeded to slap me across the face making the tears come faster.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled uncontrollably sobbing while his assistant calmly talked into the phone.

I got up in the bed and hugged Michael close to me, "Michael, please, I love you so much, just please wake up."

It seemed like an eternity before the ambulance got here, the paramedics pulled Michael on to a stretcher, I held Michael's hand as they carried him down the steps.

We were outside, and something grabbed me from behind causing me to let go of Michael's hand, it was Wayne, Michael's head security.

"Michael! Wayne, let me go," I said struggling against his strong arms.

"It's not a good idea, Sophie. You need to ride with the kids, they need you," he whispered in my ear as I watched them load Michael in the ambulance.

I let Wayne drag me to the SUV, where the kids awaited.

There were tear stains on Prince and Paris's cheeks, but now they were silently sitting in the very back.

I climbed in the middle set of seats, trying to look brave for Blanket, who was crying loudly.

I held Blanket up against me as he soaked my shirt, "Where's daddy! I want my daddy!"

Blanket's screaming was piercing my ears and causing my tears to sting in my eyes.

"Sweetheart, daddy's going to be okay. Shh," I said trying to reassure Blanket and myself.

We followed the ambulance to UCLA medical center and got out of the truck as they unloaded Michael from the back of the ambulance.

I ran to him, he appeared to be breathing slowly on his own, still unresponsive; I took his hand as the paramedics ran him to the emergency room.

They hooked him up to IVs and some other monitors that were beeping steadily; soon I was alone with him.

"Michael you have you be okay, please," I whispered as I kissed Michael's neck.

I looked up, his eyes slowly opened, they looked petrified and dark, not the eyes I know.

His hand slowly moved to wipe the tears off my cheeks; he put his hand slowly back down again.

"Sophie, I love you and tell the kids I love them," his voice was raspy.

I shook my head furiously, "No, Michael, you can't leave me, please, just stay."

"I can't. Sophie, this isn't an accident," he said kissing me, breathing his final breath.

I bowed my head slowly into the sheets, I cried loudly against the long steady beep filling the room.

I still held his lifeless hand in mine, "Michael! Please, please, come back!"

The nurses and doctors walked in the room, the head doctor kneeled down beside me, "I'm so sorry, there's nothing more we can do. Your family is outside; I think they need to know."

I got up slowly, releasing Michael's hand, causing it to dangle off the side of the bed, I walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Dr. Murray's emotionless face stared back at me; the kids were sitting in the floor their backs against the wall.

Jackie, Marlon, Tito, and Jermaine were standing, each one staring at a different spot.

Rebbie held Mother's hand; they were sitting on a bench.

Janet was standing patting Mother on the back, I ran into her arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

We sunk down to the floor, Janet was quietly crying and whispering to me, everyone just stared at us.

"He's gone; I want him back, JANET!" I cried into her hair, the brothers coming and patting me on the back.

The doctor stepped out into the hallway, "If you guys would like to come in and say your final goodbyes, before we take him to the coroner, you can now."

The family slowly filled into the room, me still holding on to Janet.

Mother ran over to Michael, "My baby! Oh, child!"

This made me cry harder, I walked over to Mother and we cried louder together.

They came and got Michael a few minutes later, we stepped out into the hallway and all walked to the back entrance.

Once we were outside it hit me, he was gone, I was never going to touch or feel him again, his kids didn't have a father anymore, I was widowed at 28.

I stared to scream and cry, "Michael!"

I took a run for it, approaching the front door closer and closer, Tito grabbed one of my arms and Jackie grabbed the other.

"Let go! I have to go get Michael!" I screamed in denial.

Jackie pulled me into to his arms, "Sophie, Michael's gone."

I sobbed into his chest as we slowly walked to the SUV, the sun was shining bright, and thousands of people were gathered around playing his music, crying, and dancing.

We got in the car, the world seemed to go black, and I faded into unconsciousness as Jermaine was making his statement in the distance.

"On June 25, 2009, at 2:26 pm, my brother, Michael Joseph Jackson, was pronounced dead."

* * *

**Author's Note: How'd you like it? I would greatly appreciate if you took the time to review! Remember this is NOT the last chapter!**

***IMPORTANT* Remember that this is NOT the last chapter! I have enjoyed telling Sophie and Michael's story, but its not over yet! I really hoped you enjoy reading this as much I enjoy writing it! I have a very special idea for the ending chapter that I have been thinking of for a while now. Once again, this is NOT the last chapter! Thank you so much!**


	20. Justice

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! I just wish I could get more! This story is almost over, after this I have one more chapter to add. It'll be the epilogue, it won't be very long, but it will wrap things up! Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and take the time to say a few words at the end! Thanks!

* * *

**

**Smile**

**Chapter 19: Justice**

**June 27, 2009(Sophie is 28)(Sophie's POV)**

I woke up two days later on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room; I sat up and looked around.

The walls had posters of Stevie Wonder, Marvin Gaye, Brook Shields, and such on the walls.

This room looked like it hadn't been redecorated since the 1980s, the cover was familiar, it was like the one me and Michael had at Neverland.

"Michael," I whispered, his face swimming up to the front of my mind.

No one answered, I was alone.

I got out of bed, still in my street clothes; I walked around the room taking in the little figurines.

I went over to the window and looked out, below was the fountain, Michael's wishing well.

I knew where I was, I was in Michael's wing of Havenhurst, and obviously Mother had not changed it a bit.

My purse was lying on the bed; I picked it up and headed to the main part of the house.

"Mother," I said seeing her sitting in a recliner, her eyes red from crying.

I sat down on the couch next to the recliner, "Its real isn't it?"

The truth had smacked me in the face and I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't be brave for Mother.

Mother didn't even have to say anything, she just nods her head and the tears flow out of my eyes.

"Child!" I hear Mother calling after me as I run outside, hopefully away from everything.

I sit outside for while, until someone approaches me.

"Paris and I are going to see him if you want to come," La Toya says.

I wipe my eyes and turn around to face her, "I don't know, I want to see him, but I don't know if I can look at him like that."

La Toya sat down beside me, "I think it's the closure we need."

"Closure! It's been two days!" I yelled, walking away.

I ran to my SUV, digging in my purse for the keys, I jammed them into the ignition and took off; I knew exactly where I was going.

I pulled my keys out of the ignition and found the key I was looking for; I slowly got out of the car.

In the back of my mind I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I felt like I had to.

I unlocked the front door and entered my true home, Neverland.

I walked to the living room, imagining the grand piano with hundreds of Michael's family and friends photos.

I could hear the music filling the house, I walked to dance studio, turning on the stereo that was left there.

Michael's voice filled the room, I took off my shoes and started dancing, imagining Michael right beside me.

My studies at Julliard flooded into my mind and tears flooded my eyes.

I shrank down against the wall length mirror, letting my tears soak my knees.

"Michael, I need you," I cried into my lap, "Oh, God, I need you."

I heard his comforting voice invade my mind, "Sophie, It's alright, I need you to."

I cried harder knowing I would never feel his touch, his lips on mine, his body moving with mine.

It was over forever, I would be unmarried forever.

I could never marry again knowing I would be replacing them with Michael every time they touched me.

I left Neverland, never to go back again.

**September 3, 2009(Sophie is 28)(Sophie's POV)**

Funerals marked the official end of life; I could never sneak down to the coroner to see his body again.

The service was beautiful; the last preacher to speak opened the casket to reveal the upper part of Michael's body.

Michael's close family sat on the front row; I sat there in between Blanket and Janet.

Everyone from the back rows walked up and greeted us and said their final goodbyes to Michael.

It was time for me to go tell Michael goodbye one last time.

Everyone stood around watching as Jackie took my hand and Tito took the other, we approached the casket.

Michael's face was angelic and at peace, I knew he was in a better place, but this would be the last time I would see him.

Tears stung my eyes and finally spilled over; I leaned down pressing my lips to Michael's then pulling away, "Michael! Please come back!"

Tito and Jackie held me close, tears rolling down their cheeks from under their sunglasses.

They dragged me away from the casket after a few minutes, I watched them close it and the brothers carry it to the gravesite.

Michael was forever at peace and forever out of my life.

**September 4, 2009(Sophie is 28)**

Sophie sat on the porch of Havenhurst, watching the sunset.

She was wrapped up in Michael's favorite quilt drinking hot chocolate.

Blanket walked outside and climbed in Sophie's lap, "Mommy?"

"What, sweetheart," Sophie said as Blanket kissed her cheek.

Blanket wrapped his small arms around Sophie's neck, "I know daddy loved us very much, mommy."

"He did," Sophie said with tears threatening to spill over, but she stayed strong for Blanket.

Mother walked out onto the porch, "Child, you need to get to bed," she said to Blanket.

"Okay, Grandma. Goodnight mommy," he said hopping off Sophie's lap.

"Night, baby," Sophie said as Blanket ran inside.

It was silent for a few moments, and then Sophie spoke, "I can see him in the stars."

Mother was staring up at the sky too, "I wish he wasn't gone, child."

"You don't know how much I wish that every day," Sophie said looking at the moon.

Mother sighed, "I know it hurts, but we have to think positive, I know I'll see my child soon, and you will too."

"I know, but not soon enough," Sophie said getting up.

Mother noticed that she was going inside, "Remember have faith for Michael, child."

"I try, but I'm so broken," Sophie said taking one last look at the stars before going to bed.

**August 2010(Sophie is 29)**

"Ten minute recess," the judge slammed his gavel down.

Sophie walked out into the hallway heading for the water fountain, her heels clicking against the floor.

A strong hand grabbed her arm and turned her around; there she was face to face with Conrad Murray.

"You don't know what you're doing," his hot breath was in Sophie's face reminding her of that fateful day last year.

"I know that I'm getting you in jail so you can't kill more men that did nothing to you! He trusted you, he thought you were a good doctor," Sophie said looking at the floor.

He sighed, "You didn't need him anyway, and he wasn't good enough for you."

"And you are? I loved him!" Sophie yelled in his face.

"I like it when you get angry," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Get off me," Sophie struggled in his arms.

His lips crashed onto hers, she pushed him off, "How dare you, that is what this is all about, isn't it?"

"What?" He said stepping back.

"You wanted me, you wanted me to love you and you thought the only way to get that would be if you killed Michael, you're guilty. You're in there lying to everyone. You killed him for me," Sophie said stepping up to him.

He got that evil look on his face, "You finally figured it out Sophie, and I thought you'd never figure it out."

Sophie slapped him hard, "You're going to jail and I thought I told you, it's Mrs. Jackson to you."

She walked back into the courtroom and took her seat, she watched as everyone filed into the courtroom.

The court case was almost over and a member of the jury stood, "Based on the information and evidence presented by Ms. Sophie Stallone, we find the defendant Dr. Conrad Murray guilty of the murder of Michael Joseph Jackson on June 25, 2009."

She heard cheering outside and let out a sigh of relief, Michael got his justice, but she still didn't have her husband.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! Please go review!**


	21. Epilogue: Brave

**Author's Note: Okay, this is the very last chapter. I have really enjoyed writing Sophie and Michael's story. I hope you like the official ending of the story; I've been thinking of this for a while now. Please review, I really would appreciate it. Thank you.**

* * *

_**If you enter this world knowing you are loved, then you leave this world knowing the same, and everything that happens in between can be dealt with. ~Michael Jackson**_

* * *

**Smile**

**Epilogue: Brave**

**July 2075(Sophie is 94)**

Blanket, Paris, and Prince Jackson walked down the hospital hallway to see Sophie; they had kids and spouses of their own following behind.

Blanket walked in the room and hugged his old mother who was withering away in the hospital bed.

"Prince Michael," Sophie's old voice whispered, "You're looking more like your father every day. Very Handsome."

"Mom, you're looking better every day," he lied to his mom, mainly to reassure himself that she wasn't dying, but he knew she was.

Talking about Michael brought a very familiar hurt back to Sophie's heart.

Every day of her life, since she was 28, she longed for his touch, his kiss.

She smiled a little and her now grown son pushed her white hair back out of her eyes.

She had lived a somewhat happy life, never marrying after Michael, she knew she couldn't love another like she loved him.

His face was forever imprinted in her mind and she thought of Prince and Paris as kids of her own.

Prince stepped up to Sophie and rubbed her aging arm, "Sophie, would you like some water?"

"No, I'm perfect," Sophie whispered stroking Prince's face, he looked like his father too, an everyday reminder of Michael.

"Sophie, how are you feeling today?" Paris asked stepping up to the foot of the bed holding on to her son's hand.

"Never better," Sophie said looking at each of the kids, or in this case adults.

She thought of all of Michael's brothers and sisters that had gone before her, his parents, her parents, and somehow she was ready to see them again.

Sophie had defied the odds and it surprised her that she had lived this long because of her extreme prematurity.

The kids sat with their kids, her grandkids, all day in the hospital room like usual.

It was getting late and Blanket and Paris were the only two left in the room with her.

Paris sat in a chair underneath the TV set reading one of her father's favorite books, Blanket sat with his sweaty hand tight around Sophie's.

Sophie took a good look at Paris and Blanket and closed her eyes, they fluttered open again.

"Mom, are you going to sleep?" Blanket asked his voice soft like his father's.

"Yes, goodnight, I love you two," Sophie said knowing it was her time.

"Love you Sophie, goodnight," Paris said walking to the other side of the hospital bed.

Blanket kissed his mom's hand and then her cheek, "Love you mom, goodnight."

Looking at her son for the last time, her eyes closed and she drifted into afterlife.

A long beep filled the room, Blanket and Paris's eyes got blurry with tears.

"She's with daddy now," Paris said making her and her brother cry harder.

Blanket leaned his head down, "I'll miss you mom, say hi to daddy for me."

The nurses came in and took Sophie's body, she was finally at peace.

**Sophie's POV**

It was pitch black, but then beautiful colors lit up in the horizon.

I was flying, the cool breeze hitting my face, feeling years younger.

"She's with daddy now," I heard Paris's voice echo in the distant, like it was a dream.

Then I heard my son's voice do the same, "I'll miss you mom, say hi to daddy for me."

I landed with a thud in a dark hallway; I walked down the corridor into a room filled with mirrors.

I looked at my reflection; I was 27 again, in a black shirt and black shorts.

The room was cool; I hugged my arms around me, feeling my smooth, young skin.

A door opened on the other side of the room, I walked towards it.

It was bright, so bright I squinted my eyes, and then I was on a beach looking out to a lake surrounded by trees with snow-capped mountains in the distant.

My mom stood beside, as young as she was when I was a child.

"Mom," my young voice surprised me as I wrapped my arms around her.

She pulled me away from her, "Sophie, you look beautiful."

I was mesmerized by the beauty I had forgotten she had, "Why I am so young?"

"You are as young as the time when you where most happy with your life, for you it was when you were 27, the year before Michael died," her Swedish accent hung on her words.

"What happened to me? Why am I here with you?" I asked out of my confusion.

She put her arm around my shoulders, "What do you think happened to you, Sophie?"

"I died," the confession escaped my mouth making my mind realize that I would never go back to Earth.

"Where am I?" I asked my mom after a moment of silence.

"You are in your heaven," my mom said looking out to the lake, "Step in the lake and keep going forward."

I looked out, and then back at my mom, "Will I see you again?"

"You can come to me whenever you want, besides we're here for all eternity," my mom said letting a small giggle escape her lips.

I looked at her then stepped into the lake and started walking; the water was about waist deep.

"Be Brave," my mom called after me.

I approached a man, he turned around, it was my dad, "Dad?"

"It's me Sophie," he said opening his arms.

"You look like you did," he cut me off.

"When you were a child, yeah, I look as young as you want me too," he said hugging me, "Now go on, you have more people who want to see you."

I walked forward seeing all of Michael's brothers and sisters; I waved at them, something not telling me to stop just yet.

I saw Mother and ran to her; she looked younger than I had ever seen her, "Mother!"

"Child, it's so good to see you," she said hugging me than pulling back.

I looked around, "Where's Joseph?"

"He's not in YOUR heaven, child. Don't worry he doesn't take it personally. You can see him when you're ready, he wasn't in Michael's heaven at first either, but you learn to forgive here," she explained to me, I always admired her wisdom.

"Michael's here?" I asked frantically.

Mother sighed, "Keep walking child."

I started walking again, the lake was almost over, and I could see the other side now.

I walked up to a man with sandy blonde hair and muscles that would recognize anywhere, "Jake!"

I ran into his arms and held him close to me, I kissed him, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, but I'm not the one you want to see," he said pointing to the edge of the lake.

I kept walking until I saw him; I stopped dead in my tracks.

He was dressed in a white suit, white patent leather shoes, and a white fedora; I had been waiting to see him my whole life.

He held out his hand and smiled, his smile still made me melt, "Come here, Sophie."

His voice was like butter, I struggled to move, but I started walking towards him.

I took his hand and my outfit changed from black to white, I intertwined my fingers with his getting closer to him.

I closed my eyes for a brief second then opened them to make sure this was real, it was.

"Michael," I finally whispered as I threw my arms around his neck kissing him repeatedly.

He kissed me back, "Sophie, I missed you so much, I love you."

I pulled back and stroked his cheek with my hand, "I love you too. I can't believe I'm finally here to stay with you forever."

"Forever," he agreed smiling again, is it possible to have a heart attack when you're already dead?

"You're in heaven with me forever, thank you for raising my kids, Sophie. You did a wonderful job," he said holding me close.

"Why did you have to go?" I asked laying my head on his shoulder.

"I guess it was just my time," he said stroking my dark brown hair.

I rested my hand on his chest, "The kids told me to tell you hi."

"I love them, I can't wait until they get here, we can have them as little kids again, if you want," Michael said.

"We can do that?" I asked looking into his eyes.

He sighed, "They can be whatever age we want them to be."

I kissed him, "Michael, where are we going to stay?"

"Right here," he said turning me around.

The gates to Neverland appeared and opened, we walked through them, hand in hand, kissing each other.

I felt like this was the life I had always missed, I had always wanted so badly, and now I got to enjoy it with Michael and pretty soon the kids, forever.

"This is truly my heaven," I said as Michael lay down with me on our bed.

* * *

_**Let us dream of tomorrow where we can truly love from the soul, and know love as the ultimate truth at the heart of all creation. ~Michael Jackson**_

* * *

**Author's Note: *IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!* I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this fanfic. When I had added the prologue a long time ago, I had no idea that I would get this much feedback. I appreciate each and every review and I try to review other people's stories every chapter they add because I know how excited I get when I see a new review. I thought of this story line when I was listening to Smile by Michael Jackson, he gives me so much inspiration. I too am a singer and dancer and I look up to great performers like him. I've liked his music for a long time and I love how creative everything that he does is. In this fanfic I wanted to express the kind, loving, and caring nature of him. It is kind of ironic that I am ending this on the one year anniversary of his death, It wasn't planned that way, trust me. I hope every one of you who read and reviewed enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to thank those of you who call me an amazing writer; because I didn't think I was until I started getting numerous reviews on this story. You guys made me want to continue this every chance I got. I hope that this story moved you in some way because I love reading and writing fanfics that change my outlook on things, and this definitely changed my outlook on Michael and how he definitely should have deserved a love story like this in his final years, but I believe that he was happy when he died. The words "Thank you" will never express how grateful I am for the feedback that I have received.**

**To close this story off its only fair if I thank the wonderful people who reviewed every or almost every chapter of this story. It truly means a lot to me.**

**MichaelJacksonLover95**

**shockinglyawesome**

**Hawkstar13**

**mjforever**

**SmoothLadyCriminal**

**MichaelJacksonFan227**

**xxxAmutoForeverxxx**

**FictionFun19**

**Gordan The Pirate**

**MichaelJacksonlover**

**IvyRaven03**

**MJ'sQueenSweetCaroline**

**MJBeliever**

**Sorry if I forgot any one, I really didn't mean too.**

**Once again, thank you so much!**

**Also, please tell me what you thought about the epilogue!**


End file.
